


如何养狗

by bbansarii



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Slow Build, Unrequited Love
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2020-07-19 15:48:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 48,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19976572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbansarii/pseuds/bbansarii
Summary: 不会取标题了，是正经剧情+苦涩恋爱，男性私设骑士光战，有单箭头于的光和于桑提及。剧情里时间线大概是从3.4末期开始





	1. Ruthless

“我没有不理你，”光之战士叹着气，推开了手边一口未动的水杯，“我只是在发呆，阿雷恩，停止用那种眼神、那个姿势盯着我——还有，把头从那个角度正回来。”

坐在他身边的年轻男孩儿把头歪向了更加倾斜的角度。“为什么，阁下？”

“因为很像小狗，但你比我还高，这样一点也不可爱。”光之战士说，语气和他手边杯子里的白水一样平淡。或许是我的问题，他想；或许他看起来就像是一副正在喝着什么会误事的东西的样子，而阿雷恩瓦尔德——十九岁，最好的年纪——只是单纯地在为他担心。

说不定已经二十岁了，光之战士漫无目的地转着念头；距离他们认识、一起战斗也经过了很久，这个大男孩儿总算是慢慢找回了大部分这个年纪该有的样子。“在你的国家，多少岁可以喝酒？”他把手指搁在水杯的把手上，很是敷衍地问。

但阿雷恩瓦尔德回答的样子很认真；也只是看上去认真，如果光之战士真的有把他说的话听进去的话：“阁下二十五岁了还在喝白水，所以我第一次喝酒的时间应该比阁下要早吧。”

“既然你知道这是白水，阿雷恩，就停止像个监视犯罪行为的骑士那样坐在我旁边——不要反驳，我也是骑士，我知道那是什么样子。”光之战士顿了顿，“而且我还没有二十五岁。”

“那么到时候请让我来帮阁下庆祝吧。”

光之战士没接这个腔。他看起来又有点进入了自己的思绪里的样子，毕竟从一开始他就是坐在这里发呆的——那本来有个原因，但这时候他有点想不起来了。

所以他听着阿雷恩瓦尔德继续说了下去。

“阁下不用对年龄的话题这么敏感的。只论看起来的样子的话，阁下的样貌可能比我还要小一点哦。”

阿雷恩瓦尔德说话的时候，无论是声音还是神情都真诚得要命。光之战士又叹了口气。“但还是比你年长，阿雷恩，我不要你来哄。”他说得寡淡，像随便挥一挥手，但又多少知道阿雷恩瓦尔德不是随便说来糊弄他。光之战士自己确实是相当年轻的样貌，颌角生得窄，下巴和唇上都干干净净，头发也收拾得短而利索，坦坦荡荡地露出一双眼睛和短促的眉型，骑士的额饰在前发的间隙之间闪着光；非要说的话，或许是比起样貌和年龄更介意谈起身高的类型。

他猜阿雷恩瓦尔德不怎么乐意听到他这么说，因为如果说方才不痛不痒的对话奇迹般的让光之战士原本说不上来的心情有所好转，那么接下来的发展就径直走向他最不想要的方向了。

“我以为阁下喜欢个子比自己高的，”他不敢相信阿雷恩瓦尔德这么说的时候还是笑着的，“看来仅仅是比阁下高还不够，还得要比阁下年长才行，是吗？”

他不会说他不知道阿雷恩瓦尔德话中所指的是什么；或许光之战士不记得他第一天来到沙之家的时候就和阿雷恩瓦尔德打过照面这件事，但他对于那位博学的、总是用唱诗般的语气陈述艰涩话语的精灵族萨雷安贤人有过长时间的执著这件事，即使是先前在伊修加德遇到的不怎么好相处的龙骑士先生，也都三两眼间就看了个清透。

但他有那么一点惊讶于自己竟然没有多少被冒犯的感觉。“我能为自己辩护吗？我想我喜欢的是聪明人。”

“可惜天才之间总是互相吸引，形成像西德先生和尼禄先生那样的孽缘。”

光之战士叹了今天的第无数口气。“我没喝过，不介意的话就请用吧，”他把手边的水杯朝阿雷恩瓦尔德的方向用手背推了推，“说这么多，也不怕口渴。”他用眼角瞥过去，阿雷恩瓦尔德把杯子攥在手里，他的手比光之战士的要大也要厚实，那只装着白水的杯子就显得更微不足道了些。

“比起介意，更偏向于遗憾吧。”即使坐着也显得高大的年轻男孩儿如此说道。光之战士瞥了他一眼，叹着气伸出手拍了拍他的手背，从那里抢出刚被自己亲手送走的杯子送到嘴边喝了一口，又什么都没发生似的塞了回去。

“倒也不是什么大不了的事，”光之战士没有看阿雷恩瓦尔德的方向，他盯了一会儿自己的手，又抬起视线放在前方什么都不存在的空气里，“我差点就忘了——坐在这里发呆原本也只是因为先前路过的时候，不小心撞见桑克瑞德在和人接吻而已。

阿雷恩瓦尔德抓着被光之战士重新塞进手里的杯子，像抓着一个随时会炸的青磷水罐。“那还真是……好久不见了。”

这下光之战士看向他了。这是他今天第一次看见光之战士的正脸——看上去格外缺乏热情，像是为了避免受到任何意外的冲击而提前掐死了自己。

“但是阿雷恩，那个人是于里昂热先生啊。”

在光之战士仿若真空的视线里，阿雷恩瓦尔德猛的举起了杯子——那里面装的，确实就只是已经在室温里放成了无趣的温凉的白水而已。


	2. The devil is in the detail

光之战士想的第一件事是：我得从这个局面里抽身出来。

倒不是阿雷恩瓦尔德有和他说什么；年轻的混血阿拉米格男孩儿从外面回来的时候像平时那样和每个人打招呼，最后在他身边坐下来：“阁下，今天也没去交筹备吗？”

“没有。”

“老主顾？”

“没做。”

“蛮族呢？”

“……”光之战士只觉得翻云雾海那群毛绒球都没让他这么头疼。就不该坐在这里，他这么想着拿膝盖撞了一下就挨着他坐着的阿雷恩瓦尔德的腿，“我四舍五入就是失恋了，不要像这样问我一些好像我是个消极怠工的废宅一样的问题。”

阿雷恩瓦尔德银亮的肩甲硬邦邦地硌着他穿着常服的肩膀。“那真的对不起了，是我没想到单身的阁下也会有失恋的可能啊。”

光之战士倒抽了一口气。冷静，冷静，他对自己说，你是个成熟的冒险者，解决过很多一般的菜鸡冒险者解决不了的危机，见过很多大部分人一辈子都见不了一回的大场面，不要因为短短一句话就和比自己小五岁的小男孩儿生气哪怕这个‘小男孩儿’比他高还比他壮一圈；更重要的是空手揍盔甲的后果是对方除了几声响之外几乎没什么感觉而他自己还要落个手痛的后果。

我已经做了够多无用功，不需要再增加了，光之战士想。他让刚刚因为一时被踩中痛脚而直起的腰背重新陷回座椅里，像这一天里已经度过的其他时间那样发起呆来。

“在想什么？”

“什么也没想。”光之战士干脆连眼睛也闭上了。这倒不是糊弄也不是骗人，起先他也想了一会儿，实在想不通；他把自己和桑克瑞德放在一起比了半天，最后得出的结论也只是‘喜欢了好久还追了好久的人原来是大嫂’这样的又俗又滥的三流话本剧情——他是个从乌尔达哈出来的骑士，认识的第一个同伴就是包揽那块地的业务的桑克瑞德。

……为什么是这样的发展呢。

“因为桑克瑞德先生是先来的那个吧？”

光之战士睁开了眼睛。阿雷恩瓦尔德凑在离他很近的地方，说是鼻子就要挨到也不为过——但他是个熟练的冒险者，不会因为这种程度就惊吓到退缩而让座椅朝后仰倒，但不代表他就发现不了阿雷恩瓦尔德的一只手已经预防性地在他的椅子后面就位了。

“我不知道超越之力能读心，还是说你的和我的朝不同的方向发展了？”光之战士推着肩甲让年轻的高地男孩儿坐了回去。他先前发呆发到犯困，这样一来反而清醒了不少。

“也不是没有这种可能性吧？毕竟我到现在都还没太弄清那个到底是怎样的力量……不过这回真的只是因为阁下说出声音来了而已啊。”

光之战士觉得有点臊。“不要这么八卦，”突如其来的口干让人不舒服，他小声地清了清嗓子，打算站起来去倒一杯水，“我抱有怎样的想法，和于里昂热先生要进行怎样的人际交往行为都没有关系。而且和你也没有什么关系吧？”

阿雷恩瓦尔德没有对他起身倒水的动作造成任何的阻拦，但却也同样亦步亦趋地跟上了光之战士前往吧台的行动。“要说先来的话，比起于里昂热先生，你更先见到的人也应该是我吧？”他跟在光之战士身后半步的位置，费了一点专注力才在光之战士停下来的时候回避了撞在对方身上的不良后果。

而且只要抬起手，就可以抓住光之战士的肩膀——少见地穿着常服，没有厚实的披风加成的无限接近于真实形状的肩膀。

“但阁下不记得我吧，那个时候？应该是不记得的吧。”他只是普通地站在光之战士的背后说，“谁都可能来了又走，但‘光之战士’总是在的。对阁下来说我也是那样子普通的同伴之一，但在我看来……”

光之战士转过身来打断了他，用的还是共通技能里的插言。“你要是真的记得我第一次去沙之家的时候的样子，就该想得起来我那时候也只不过是个普通的冒险者吧？”他仰起脸说话的时候能稍微看出一点黑眼圈的端倪，倒也没什么奇怪；人总是没有嘴上说的那样看得开。

这下总该行了，光之战士看着阿雷恩瓦尔德显出惊讶的脸想；这下他该能从这种胶着的局面里脱身出来了。这孩子有英雄情结——谁又没有呢？我只要从这该死的神坛上跳下来就没问题了，光之战士这么认为。

“记得的。阁下那天的盔甲不太合身，腿甲稍微有点大的样子，在什么都没有的地板上差点绊了一跤。”脸上画着白色战妆的年轻男儿眯起眼睛笑着说。

光之战士把杯子砸在吧台上；这显然不是他想象中那么容易解决的问题。


	3. Yield

“能有超越之力真是太好了啊……”阿雷恩瓦尔德这么对阿尔菲诺说。作为经常一块儿聊天的同龄伙伴，凑在一起的时候像这样没头没脑冒出来的台词也并不是什么罕见的事。

对此阿尔菲诺表示非常赞同。这个年纪的精灵男孩娇小得令人难以置信，如果和他的妹妹阿莉塞交换装扮，恐怕只有瞎子才能从视觉以外的角度把他们俩分辨出来。“是啊，那样的话在蛮族的事情上就能拿出更多手段，不必因为会被精炼而只能被保护着远离现场了。不过那是很特别的才能，只有很特殊的人才会被选中拥有吧，”他抬起头看了同伴一眼，“真羡慕你啊。”

阿雷恩瓦尔德低头拍了拍亲友纤细的后背。“是啊，因为有超越之力，能和‘光之战士’一起战斗真是太好了。还有，会游泳也真的太好了。”

暂时性破裂的友情使他现在处于独自一人的状况了，但这个状况应该不会持续太久。早在他来找阿尔菲诺聊闲话之前，光之战士用通讯珠找了他一回，说是问他有没有空一起去一趟沙之家。

「我要去沙之家一趟，有蛮神的情报……你有空的话能不能来帮个忙？不是蛮神的事情，是我想把放在那里的铺盖搬走，一个人的话稍微有点吃力。」

是的，光之战士在沙之家搭了一个简易的床铺，从前活动范围还仅限于艾欧泽亚的时候经常在那边过夜，没人、或者很少有人知道是为什么，而现在他说要搬走，也没有特地提是什么理由。

“要是是我想的那样就好了。”阿雷恩瓦尔德自言自语地说。他先一步到了黄昏湾，但没有在码头那边等，而是在陆行鸟站附近站住了脚——光之战士好像始终记不住从利姆萨·罗敏萨的秘术师行会那边坐船到黄昏湾会更加快捷，每次总是从地平关骑着陆行鸟过来。

而他猜得没错，光之战士的确是骑着陆行鸟来的，而且还是驿站出租的陆行鸟——不用自己控制也能按照既定的路线将乘员送达的那一种。坐在鸟背上的光之战士看起来就快要睡着了，好在下鸟的时候勉强清醒了过来，不然要是在这种事情上出糗，说出去还真的有点丢人。

阿雷恩瓦尔德在原地站了一会儿——看光之战士眯起眼睛在乌尔达哈靠近港口的烈日底下找他的样子——才发出朝气的招呼声朝看起来就像是个普通冒险者的英雄走去。

“啊，你在这里。麻烦你等我了，我们过去吧。”光之战士说。他擦了一下额角；今天他好好地穿着骑士的制服，合理推测应该会在这样直白的日晒下感到闷热。

“小事一桩，我多少也已经习惯了。倒是阁下要搬去哪里？石之家吗？”

光之战士看上去有点为难。“倒也不是。拿这些私事麻烦你实在不好意思，但又不怎么好对别人说起……是搬去高脚孤丘那边，”他加快了脚步，像是想赶紧走进建筑物的阴凉里，“先前那边盖起公寓的时候有买过一间，不过一直空放着没去住过，现在突然想起来，去那里住大概比睡在拂晓的据点要合适一些吧。”

“没人会介意阁下睡在据点啊？虽然谈不上多舒服，但都是伙伴和朋友，至少能安心，也不会觉得一个人很孤单什么的。”

“嗯。”光之战士点了点头，“是我自己开始介意了。”

说实话，阿雷恩瓦尔德没想到真的能从光之战士那里听到一个答案。拂晓的英雄并不是个特别直率的男人，太极打得不好但擅长装聋作哑，像这样简单直白地回应可以算得上是新鲜事了。“但这其实也不是阁下找我来帮忙的主要原因吧？”他几乎有点不忍拆穿——但凡是拂晓的人都知道负责处理蛮神情报的是谁，而显而易见地没什么精神的光之战士只看脸就知道还没从自称的“失恋”里完全摆脱出来。

现在光之战士开始他最擅长的装聋作哑了。阿雷恩瓦尔德笑了一声；他的盔甲晒得有点发烫，因此故意离了光之战士两三步那么远，但也还在不必大声说话就能完全听清的范围之内。

“蛮神的事情，我也可以帮忙哦。不管是去于里昂热先生那里拿情报也好，还是去战斗也好，我都可以和阁下一起去——超越之力，我也是有的啊。”

“……那还真是帮大忙了。”光之战士和在进门的地方忙活着的塔塔露打过招呼之后，才压着声音这么回答。

楼梯上阿雷恩瓦尔德走在他后面。“阁下脸很红啊。”

“刚刚在外面晒的。”

“那么下回我带一面大一点的盾牌来吧。”

“……是个骑士都知道现在的行情是塔盾没有小盾收益高。”

“阁下要是走得离我近一点的话，也是不会晒到的。”

他们有一搭没一搭地说了几句的时间里，已经走到了走廊西边于里昂热经常呆着的存放书籍的区域跟前。光之战士抬起头看他的时候脸色惨白——方才无论是什么原因造成的血色都褪下去了。

“我……我们进去吧。”处理过多起蛮神事件的英雄像个刚出行会的菜鸟似的声音都在抖。

阿雷恩瓦尔德点了点头。“于里昂热先生！”他抬起头大声地朝里面招呼道，“我们过来接收您提到的新情报了！”

现在他终于走在光之战士的前面一步了。


	4. Revolution

高脚孤丘的这间公寓里空得连灰都没有。

“呃……我猜大概是因为买下之后就没有进来过，所以这个空间根本没被激活也就不会有灰尘……”光之战士往里走了几步，让出门口的位置，“就随便搁在哪里吧。”

阿雷恩瓦尔德手里抱着他卷起来的铺盖。“当然，反正这里也没有什么布局可被一张乱扔的床垫打破。”

光之战士回头看着他。“这个笑话不好笑，你知道的对吧？”他嘴上这么说，自己却笑了起来。这家伙很可靠，光之战士想；他一直发自内心地相信拂晓的每一位同伴，但这次是另外一个层面上的。

他不常和拂晓谈私事，不像其他人那样在没有什么‘工作’的空闲时间里头碰着头聊些关于喜好厌恶，关于家人朋友，关于过去和将来的事。艰难的战斗胜利过后的庆功宴他会参加——他得参加，因为他往往是主角，但通常他只做到主角必须完成的事情的底线：出席，需要煽动气氛的时候在大家面前露面，然后等到众人的注意力从他或者胜利转移到食物和酒上之后悄悄地溜走。倒也不是完全没有私事；于里昂热算是他的私事，但他也没真的和谁提起过，除了现在有人发现了，这个人现在还在帮他搬家，虽然只有一张床垫——或许就是他全部的私人生活。

光之战士没留很多给自己。

阿雷恩瓦尔德没有真的把那张床垫随便扔在哪里。他看上去在打量这个方方正正的公寓，比划着这样那样的距离。“那我就放在这里啦阁下！那边剩下的空地还能横着摆张桌子什么的，最好再弄个隔断墙，免得一进来就能看见浴缸——为什么这样看着我？阁下要是打算住在这里，总该弄个洗澡的地方吧？”

“我可能……多半会去睡流沙屋吧。”光之战士盯着地上孤零零躺着的床垫，“我不太会打理这些，想想就挺可怕的。”

艾欧泽亚第一对蛮神专用人形武器光之战士，因为不会收拾房间，打算过永远住旅馆的生活——说出去不知道有没有人相信。但现在阿雷恩瓦尔德知道这是真的了，这是光之战士身上他没见过的一面；或许也是任何人都没见过的一面，但现在他确确实实地看到了。

“你笑什么？啊，我明白了，看到我和平时不一样的样子，现在觉得幻灭了？”光之战士站在空荡荡的房间里摊开双手，他像平时一样穿着骑士的制服，干净又整齐，脚边是整个房间里唯一的物件：一块因为被卷起来搬动过、被扔下来又没有好好弄平整而显得皱皱巴巴的床垫。

“不，”阿雷恩瓦尔德摇摇头，“我觉得这样的阁下也很好。”

他往前走两步，光之战士就退一步，最后被脚边的床垫绊倒，径直坐在了自己的披风上，这让光之战士第一次试着起身的动作因为披风被自己的体重压住而以失败告终。年轻的阿拉米格男孩占据了更上方的位置，他双手撑着床垫，因为种族原因的体格差距使得他可以把实质更为年长但并不太看得出年纪的光之战士整个人罩在下方，就像是什么护食的犬科动物。

“但如果阁下想要改变一下的话，我什么忙都愿意帮。”

那你帮帮忙，从我身上起开——光之战士想要这么说，但终究什么也没说出口。他自暴自弃地往床垫上倒，连平时最在意的披风被压成皱皱巴巴的形状也无心去管了，蓝色的外侧面扭转过来压在红色的内面上。“随你喜欢吧，我好累。”他说着甚至闭上了眼睛，阿雷恩瓦尔德离他近，黑眼圈什么的都能看清。

他就也穿着一身的盔甲顺势在光之战士旁边躺了下来；反正这张床垫也不会变得更乱糟糟了。“阁下真的很在意于里昂热先生啊。”他枕着自己的手，盯着天花板上最基础的乌尔达哈风格的顶灯说。

过了好一会儿光之战士才“嗯”了一声，没说别的话，翻身过去背对着同伴了。

“是哪里不一样呢？阁下在意于里昂热先生的时候好像很痛苦，但我在意阁下的事情的时候，总是觉得很快乐的啊。”

光之战士的肩膀动了一下。“那不也挺好的吗。”

“什么？”

“快乐也好，别的也好……不是我现在这样的心情就行了。”

阿雷恩瓦尔德停顿了一下。他撑起上半身去看，从他的角度只能勉强看见光之战士紧紧闭着眼睛的侧脸，绷着嘴角看不出是什么神情。

“那个……我可以抱一抱您吗？阁下不用动，我从背后这样就好……”

他没真的等光之战士的回应——他们认识也很久了，以他对这位英雄的性格的了解，这时候要想撬开英雄的嘴恐怕不比空手掰开学士贝要容易。我会很轻很轻，这样阁下要是不愿意，也可以很轻易就推开，这样想着的阿雷恩瓦尔德用胳膊从背后搂住了光之战士的腰。

光之战士个子不高，虽然和贫弱不搭边，但也称不上是什么健壮的身材，不费什么力气就能让高地男孩给圈住了。阿雷恩瓦尔德想要叹气，又硬生生忍住了——这样不松不紧地贴在一起的时候才能感觉到光之战士的肩膀在抽动——于里昂热先生的事就让他那么难过吗？我也会有像这样为阁下的事情难过的一天吗？

“没事了，没事了啊，阁下。我都会帮您的。”他小声地这么说着，又把手臂收紧了一点。


	5. The quickest way of ending a war is to lose it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “The quickest way of ending a war is to lose it.” -George Orwell

光之战士跑路了。他都不明白自己怎么干出这种事，从高脚孤丘直接传送去了伊修加德，被大审门吹来的风糊在脸上连打了三个喷嚏——真不是他自己挑的地方，随手点的而已。他觉得无所适从，而这又不仅仅指的是温度的变化。风把他被压皱的披风吹得平展了些，但厚实的衣物里闷住的汗水渐渐冷掉的不适感也完全无法当作什么也没有发生过。

但说真的，难道又发生过什么吗，除了他因为后辈试图安慰他的举动而感到难堪以至于连传送都使了出来之外——他们甚至连肢体接触都还隔着衣服和盔甲呢。

真丢人啊光之战士，他这样对自己说。平心而论，光之战士一直不怎么喜欢在伊修加德呆着，他乌尔达哈的出身决定了他的身体对寒冷气候过敏，而且九霄云舍的住宿环境实在不足以简单地用脏乱差来形容。关于旅馆的事情他和艾默里克提过一句，对方露出了尴尬又不失礼貌的神情，想来是有更多比宿泊星级评定优先级更靠前的事务要处理。

有那么一瞬间，光之战士想起了艾默里克那里加了枫糖浆的红茶，但最后他还是决定去接几个理符——他的理符额度上限已经满了好几天了，要做又没心情，不做又是浪费，然而此时已经到了这里，姑且也就当作一种散心的手段。光之战士心里知道这样做也不是什么有效解决他人生突然步入的僵局的办法，但又能怎么办呢？被二十岁都不到的后辈搂着掉眼泪是他最不想做的事情之二——之一则是真的狠下心掐死他那没有折返的箭头。

是不是该去找于里昂热先生谈谈呢，光之战士从艾洛因手里接下理符的时候想。他不觉得现在的他可以做到；想想之前去拿蛮神情报的时候，从头到尾都是阿雷恩瓦尔德在和于里昂热说话——这倒也并不奇怪，阿雷恩也总是呆在于里昂热常常伫立的书柜所在的那间屋子里，他们二人之间说不定比光之战士所想的还要熟悉一些。

他仔细看了看手里的理符上的内容。“还是去找艾默里克喝茶吧。”

即使是对乌尔达哈那种轮回的结构都一清二楚的光之战士，对伊修加德主城仍然是一副观光客的嘴脸。他总觉得困惑，这里的每个地名不是带个”神“字就是带个”圣“字再要么就是两个都带，这就导致他在意图前往神殿骑士团总部的时候错误地前往了神圣裁判所，这一通折腾下来天都要黑了，而即使夜幕已经降临，也没能使得他有幸见到那位忙碌的艾默里克大人。

露琪亚女士接待了他。“您看起来很烦恼。”高大的女骑士说，“很不巧，艾默里克大人不在，但如果有什么能帮到您，我与大人一样在所不辞。”

“不，不是那么严肃的事……”光之战士摆了摆手，打断了露琪亚像是要行礼的动作，“只是凑巧到伊修加德来了，就……过来看看。”

“或许我该说，承蒙关心，虽然仍需要格外防范，但一切都在有序好转。”露琪亚取来了红茶——在依旧算不得温暖的室内冒着诱人的热气——“但不知您自己是否注意到了？您真的很不喜欢来伊修加德。所以如果不是公事，想必是实在没有头绪，才会胡乱地到了我们这里来吧？”

应该找人鉴定一下她是不是也有超越之力，光之战士想。他接过红茶，隔着厚重的手甲并不会感到杯子的烫手，但滚烫的热饮确实能让心情平静，尤其是当他尝出了红茶中蜂蜜的甜味的时候。

“艾默里克大人的枫糖浆不怎么甜，或许这样的更适合现在的您。”露琪亚沉稳地说。

光之战士朝她扯了扯嘴角。“我……在一些事情上陷入了僵局。就好像不管走哪一条路，都免不了要和人对峙，但不能用剑和盾解决问题的时候……我不觉得我可以很轻松地从这个僵局里走出去。”

“您非常的要强——相信我，我知道那是怎样的感受。”露琪亚点了点头。她有一副英气得披荆斩棘的长相，光之战士想，是无论人前人后都显得锋锐，能在第一眼就留下抹不去的印象的那种人，比他自己要来得鲜明多了。

这样的露琪亚露出了微笑。“大部分时候我们得强硬地面对事情，但有时候低一下头并不是坏事——您永远可以信任我的诚实。”

光之战士放下了已经变得温热的茶杯，他冷得有多厉害喝得就有多快，茶杯已经见底了。“你也会低头吗？”

“我也并不例外。”她笃定地说，“但只对艾默里克大人。”

++++

光之战士离开伊修加德的时候甚至带走了一些茶叶，是露琪亚以艾默里克的名义让他收下的。“我与艾默里克大人难以从这里的事务中脱身，这一点就当作向曾经帮助过我们的同伴的简单问候——就像你的拜访一样。”她把简朴的盒子交给光之战士的时候如此说道。

但他不知道该回去哪里。总有一天他会和于里昂热先生谈谈，或许和桑克瑞德也得谈谈——他们从前比现在要亲近得多，虽然那些隔阂并不只存在于他们之间；但眼下他最应该说点什么的对象显然不是那两位贤人中的任何一个。

“用这个当作礼物的话……阿雷恩会生我的气吗？”光之战士盯着手里的盒子，他头垂得很低，风吹在完全没有被短发覆盖而露出的后颈上；再也不要自己来这里，他打着哆嗦，想起了先前那个有点闷热的拥抱。


	6. Discipline

他顶着一头过分明亮的星光传送到了地平关，然后交出几十gil坐上了前往黄昏湾的出租陆行鸟。

这其实不怎么奇怪；在搬家的第一天不自觉地回到了从前的家基本上是人之常情，尤其是当你搬得不情不愿人又心不在焉的时候。光之战士闭着眼睛也会走这一段，他甚至进了沙之家大厅，才发现他即便是真的去流沙屋睡觉也不应该是回来这里的。

“迁移之鸟回归旧巢也往往是在季节之后……看来你无疑已然尽历了严冬。”于里昂热在大厅里，看上去是在这一天结束的时候检查沙之家每一处长明的灯火。瘦削的精灵族男人视线落在光之战士手里的盒子上，虽然是朴素又没什么装饰的物件，但依然有能被识别出来的神殿骑士团的纹章。

光之战士张开了嘴，声音出来得比他想的要容易。“……差不多是那样。”各种意味上的‘严冬’，“艾默里克没在，露琪亚给了我一些红茶。”

“一位高尚的女性。”于里昂热用不符合他习惯的简短发言如此评论着。光之战士一如既往地无法在未加说明的情况下猜测这位贤人的意图；他既想留下又想转身就走，两相叠加差点捏坏了手里的盒子。

于里昂热抄着双手，像平时那样用平静的语调把一切收拢。“如果让你在疑云中踏上归途，我恐怕那会与我留在此处的诣图相违。”他总用这样模棱两可的言语，语义和表达方式模糊地揉在过于古典和奥秘的词句里。

光之战士拽来一张椅子。他不算很冷静，用上了不必要的力气反而把椅子拽倒了，不得不弯下腰扶正了它。“我向您保证，”他坐下的时候喉结动了动，“不是什么会对拂晓造成影响的事。”

只是他的一点无关大局的私事，还不至于要让每个人都把鼻子伸过来。

于里昂热时常给人一种即使永远站着也不会累的印象。“行星暗淡之时，卫星也难见辉光。”

是个好比喻，光之战士想；或许这可以解释为什么他始终不能向任何一个方向靠拢一步——因为有种叫轨道的东西存在，任意的靠拢或远离要么导致丢失，要么则是坠毁。

“抱歉，我应该是个能把自己的事收拾利索的成年人，现在却让你们担心了。”他强打精神说，这一天下来不能说不累，只不过身心相比还不知道哪个更累一些，而和于里昂热说话几乎又是轻松的对立面；他会不由自主地紧张，把自己约束成最警醒，最没有破绽的样子。

于里昂热摇了摇头。他走近了些，要低下头来才能和光之战士面对面地谈话。“如果同时了预见末日和救世的路途，那么即便是世界的终焉也无需为止忧虑。但若无法可解，靴中碎石也足够称之为大苦难了。”

“我知道，谢谢您的好意，但把‘问题说出来’和‘解决问题’之间差的也不止是一句‘愿水晶给你指引’而已。”光之战士咬紧了牙齿，“只不过是些连水晶的光照不到的琐事……”

“那你这几天来一副烦恼到睡不着又无心工作的样子是要给谁看？”从另一边传过来的熟悉的嗓音正在接近途中，“早说了该让我来，于里昂热，你说话的风格对没和你认识这么多年的人来说就已经足够成为烦恼来源了。”

大步走过来的人是桑克瑞德。他看上去在光之战士进来之前就已经歇下了，松散地披着外衣，眼罩也不在脸上。光之战士所坐的桌子对面还有张椅子，他就在那里随意地坐了下来。

“桑克瑞德。”

“当然，你难道以为能一直躲着我？喝点什么吗，只有水，除非你交出你手里的红茶。”

这后半句话意外地让气氛缓和了一点。光之战士交出了手里的盒子，但桑克瑞德拿来给他的还是凉水。“到底是怎样不睡觉的工作狂才会在傍晚之后还给人喝茶啊？而且沙之家也已经够热的了。”

不无道理，沉默着接过水杯的光之战士里层的衣物已经被汗水湿透了，虽然那不仅仅是因为闷热。于里昂热退到了一边，这种场合确实不是他的主场；桑克瑞德显然有自己的一套节奏。

“我不会像于里昂热那样希望你把什么都说出来，这一点我认同你。连你自己都想不通也下不了决断的事，就算说给我们听也没有意义，是这样的吧？所以把水喝了冷静下来，然后回去睡觉——在有什么大事要拂晓来解决，或者有什么非你不可的事找上门之前，把自己好好地收拾清楚吧。”

如果光之战士抬起头看一眼的话，就会发现桑克瑞德的神情远远没有语气来得那么强硬。他盯着手里的水杯——这是他在这里常用的一个——想起几天前它毫不起眼地被握在另一只比自己更大的手里的样子。

“啊对了，”桑克瑞德突然换了种轻松的语气，“走之前记得把人领回去啊。看在你现在这么烦恼多少也有我的原因的份上，这回就不和你算人情帐了。”

光之战士惊愕地抬起头。桑克瑞德脸上是那种他偶尔会见到但不怎么常见的、像是兄长无可奈何地看着已经长大了但又永远比自己年幼的弟弟的神情；他指了指于里昂热常常呆着的存放书本的偏厅，对光之战士比了个“嘘”的手势。

我没料到这个，光之战士走进偏厅的时候想。他身上的衣装很沉，要想放轻脚步并不是件容易的事，但他还是尽可能地去做了。方才他和桑克瑞德还有于里昂热道过别，那两人看着他，又互相看了一眼，就前后回到贤人们休息的住所把沙之家的公共区域留给了他——

——和他现在所见到的，趴在偏厅的其中一张桌子上睡着了的阿雷恩瓦尔德。

光之战士没料到这个，或者说他根本没有去预料任何发展，就像他先前唐突又慌张地传送去了伊修加德的时候那样什么都没想。他没去想阿雷恩瓦尔德会不会留在他空得只有一张床垫的公寓里，会不会去拂晓其他的据点，会不会像他一样感到难过而躲去别的地方；他没法在思维被一团没有意义却占据空间的莫名不安盘踞的时候去思考任何问题。但现在阿雷恩瓦尔德就趴在他面前，高地男孩儿睡得很安稳，额发因为重力的原因偏到了被压着的手臂的那一侧，露出了额头上被白色的战妆掩饰，但依旧能看出端倪的陈旧伤疤。

他想了想，把手放在了白金沙一样颜色的短发上。

“阿雷恩，阿雷恩……”光之战士小声地喊，“……虽然只有床垫，但大概，多少还是比桌子要好一些的吧。”


	7. Don't you ever stop?

他听见有人叫他的名字，才从睡梦中不情不愿地掀起眼皮一角，模模糊糊的视野里看到的是白色衣装的人影。“桑克瑞德前辈……”他下意识地认为那是先前和他谈过话的同伴在催促他，黑甜乡温软地绕在他后颈，让他只能把声音含在嘴里，“我……在这里等就好，没事的……”

毕竟桑克瑞德来喊他是最有可能的。他们先前在这里稍稍谈了一阵子——大概就是在光之战士唐突地用了传送之后又过了不长不短的一会儿的时候的事情。

++++

「……那种感觉真的很恐怖。」阿雷恩瓦尔德比划着说，「说是把我吓傻了也不为过吧，就那么突然地变成以太……」

桑克瑞德在给花鼠喂食。说是喂食，更像是随便地把榛果放在花鼠能拿得到的地方——也就是他们两人之间的桌面上。「所以呢？你是要来问我变成以太在地脉里移动是什么感觉？」

「怎，怎么会！」阿雷恩瓦尔德大声地否认了；桑克瑞德先前的事情他是听说过的，这样想来拿这种事情和桑克瑞德谈确实有些唐突，但他能怎么办？他总不能去找阿尔菲诺吧；有些事就是很难和同龄人开口的。

「我是不介意你要在这里慌慌张张地坐多久，反正我这个时段的预定事项就是坐在这里玩花鼠而已。」桑克瑞德话说得事不关己，手上却拈起一颗榛果放进自己嘴里，还把碟子向阿雷恩瓦尔德的方向推了推。

当然，坐在对面的阿雷恩瓦尔德忙着抓头发，完全没能接收到这个信号。「该怎么说呢，老实说我现在还有点混乱……」

「遇事不决从头开始。你们一起带着东西走的时候我看见了，所以之后怎么了？」

「之后……我就是帮着把床垫搬到高脚孤丘那边英雄阁下的公寓里去。」

「嗯。」

「那个公寓里面什么也没有。」

「啊。」

「放过去之后，就只有一张床垫。」

「噢。」

「因为英雄阁下和我说话的时候就站在它前面……」

「然后？」

「然后我今年十九岁。」

桑克瑞德挑起了一边眉毛。

「别，别这么看我！」阿雷恩瓦尔德肤色偏深，即使有血色涌上脸也不怎么明显，以桑克瑞德的观察力来说也只能看到大男孩儿的眼角有点红，「因为英雄阁下看起来真的很不好……」

「那你就更什么都不应该做。」

「我没有做什么！我只是从后面抱了他一下而已！」

三十二岁的桑克瑞德控制自己没有从其他的方面去理解这个十九岁的男孩子说出来的语句。「然后他就，传送走了？」

「差不多是这样……」阿雷恩瓦尔德垂着头，看起来就像头顶有什么耳朵耷拉下来了的样子，「他说叫我不要像他那样就好，我觉得……我觉得英雄阁下那时候好像哭了啊。」

桑克瑞德一副头疼的样子；首先他对这个话题不怎么感兴趣，其次这事又不能说完全和他无关，以至于不能干脆扔开不管，整个就是麻烦加麻烦。「唉……我是说，你也不是第一天认识我们的光之战士，多少也该知道他的个性吧？该说是抓着毫无必要的自尊心死磕不放还是什么的……被比他小几岁的你来关心和安慰的话，那家伙哪里受得了这个？估计是跑到哪个清净地方去怀疑人生了吧。」他用故作轻松的语气说完这些，才终于放下手里的零碎，咳了两声引起阿雷恩瓦尔德的注意，「虽然不是不能猜想你的心情，但对那种家伙，有时候是不是稍微停一停，换一下思考方式会比较好？」

他停顿了一会儿，想等等看阿雷恩瓦尔德有没有理解他的话，是否需要更加直白地解释一下，但他没想到的是高地男孩儿眨了眨眼，忽然从先前坐立不安的状态清醒过来了似的。

「果然是这样的吗……我先前倒是也有想过，对英雄阁下那样的人，是不是对他示弱，表现出需要他来关照的样子会比较好，尤其是我又比他年纪小……」阿雷恩瓦尔德摸了摸鼻子，抬起头朝桑克瑞德笑了起来，「但我也是个男人嘛！想要为喜欢的人做点什么，想要让他高兴起来这样的心情，说到底和年龄也没什么关系吧！」

桑克瑞德心里警钟长鸣，脸上八风不动；没想到这孩子……他几乎开始思考之后该给光之战士的‘坟头’上放什么花了。「我不评论……总之在下一次拂晓有什么事需要他的时候别还是那副死样子就好了。」他让阿雷恩瓦尔德自便，就念叨着年轻真好之类的抱怨，带着花鼠走开了。

++++

但那个喊他名字的声音不太象是桑克瑞德的，更像是他常常梦到的，而桑克瑞德也不可能会伸手来摸他的头发。阿雷恩瓦尔德终于挣扎着睁开了眼睛；光之战士看起来累坏了，眼角眉梢都垂着，声音也不怎么清亮，像是灌了太多冷风冻哑了喉咙。他不确定是不是沙之家还亮着灯的原因——因为要他说，一个疲惫的人的眼睛不应该是光之战士现在这样的，像是有隔着灯罩的暖色灯火点亮在里面。

“您回来啦，”他揉了揉眼睛，坐直了身体喊了一声“阁下”。

光之战士收回了手，在他对面坐了下来。那只手的触感还停留在他的头发上，克制又拘谨，距离抚摸还差了三个半从巨龙首到白云崖的路程那么远，顶多就是静止地放置了一会而已。

“……或者忘了那见鬼的床垫，我已经累到不想去管了，”他的英雄阁下哑着嗓子说，“如果你不介意我留在沙之家和你挤一挤的话，毕竟我自己的铺盖搬走了，也不好再麻烦已经休息了的其他人……”

“当然不会！阁下的个子，和我挤一挤完全没问题！”秒答的阿雷恩瓦尔德，在两人都意识到他说出了禁语之前，眼疾手快地拖住了光之战士的手。


	8. Terminate

光之战士到现在为止不长不短的人生中，后悔的事情是有的，但还没有过后悔得这么快的。他看了一眼手里多出来的一枚亚拉戈白银币：“……我没打算要传送去哪里，没必要给我发这样的交易申请吧。”

有备无患，阿雷恩瓦尔德简单地用这个词来解释。他脸上还有枕着胳膊睡着的时候被手甲的接缝压出来的印子，显得迷糊又无害。光之战士忍不住地想叹气，但最后出来的却是个掩着嘴的呵欠，一点也看不出傍晚的时候还在遥远的伊修加德喝了一杯红茶。

“我不应该急着搬走我的床垫，”他不无后悔地说，“这件事回想起来毫无意义。”

“我倒不完全这么觉得。还有，如果阁下不想在经过的时候吵醒我们可爱的同事们，还是把盔甲卸在这边为好。”阿雷恩瓦尔德指了指他们平时搁置盔甲和武器的地方。光之战士知道拂晓的同伴们平时会在这里存放装备，但他在沙之家补觉时不见得都是夜里，因此通常都只把最在意的披风挂起来。石之家的状况要好一些，有更多条件和余裕在休息时间穿一穿便服。

只不过现在他是全然被动的，就也不再多想，只按照阿雷恩瓦尔德所说的，用最后一点没被困意吞噬的精神力把盔甲勉强堆作一堆，光着脚跟上了他要借宿的床铺的主人。

“我不觉得我现在还能醒着洗完澡……”他揉着额角说。

“你可以留到早上，但我还是想洗个澡。”阿雷恩瓦尔德把自己睡觉的地方指给了光之战士，然后小声地和他打了招呼就往另外的方向去了。

光之战士终于得偿所愿地躺了下来。这显然是张单人床，他平摊了一会儿，长长地松了口气，然后费力又不情不愿地把自己翻到床的一侧。他觉得自己只需要再眨一次眼的功夫就会摔进梦乡——事实上他没有。光之战士觉得好笑，因为他从不认床；他在随便扔在地上的床垫上能睡，在拼在一起的椅子上能睡，在随便哪一个主城的旅馆都能一样地入睡，但在这里，沙之家，在比他小几岁的同事简单但还算整洁的床上，发现自己没能睡着。

他甚至醒着等到了阿雷恩瓦尔德洗完澡回来。年轻男孩儿身上没什么热气，坐到床铺上来的时候皮肤凉冰冰的，他猜或许是沙之家到这个时间已经没有热水了之类的原因。

“我还以为您已经睡着了，因为您从白天就开始说累了。”阿雷恩的头发是湿的，打着绺贴在额头和侧脸上，他正拿着毛巾在擦。

光之战士闭上了眼睛。“我怕我睡着了会占掉整张床，然后落下一个借宿的时候把后辈挤去睡地板的风评……”这时候他的睡意反扑，说到最后又打了个呵欠，坐在床另半边的阿雷恩瓦尔德的腿隔着里衣贴着他的后背也无法让他更警醒一点了。高地男孩擦头发的动作使得床铺轻轻地晃动，织物摩擦的声音也不足以将人从困意里拽出来。

“哈哈，我想总有办法挤得下的。”

光之战士动了一下。“你不能……不能像白天的时候那样。”

“我不会的，”阿雷恩瓦尔德回答说。他们只有一个枕头，阿雷恩瓦尔德把它推给了光之战士，然后拿没穿在身上的里衣叠了几叠垫在原本是枕头的地方，“我知道。白天的时候……可能我吓到了您，但您也一样吓到我了。”

他们沉默了一会儿，沙之家温热的空气挤进他们之间。“我为我突然传送走的事情向你道歉。”光之战士说。他依旧紧闭着眼睛，声音像是平直的一条线，“还有其他的事情。我不会说我什么都不知道，因为那样就是骗人了，但我……还不行。”

织物和头发摩擦的声音停下来了。光之战士甚至没听到背后有传来呼吸声，但他还是继续往下说了，“我比你想的要容易动摇得多了，所以你得给我一点时间……把那些乱七八糟的线头收拢剪短躺平，把它们都结束了，然后……”

“我不能答应你。”他听见阿雷恩瓦尔德用很平淡的语气这么说。光之战士几乎被这句没有包含任何一个他这位年轻的同伴喜欢用的敬称的话惊醒了，他想要翻身，但后背上传来的触感毫无疑问是来自另一个后背的——他感受到节段分明的脊椎，还有隔着薄层的衣物透过来的年轻人在水汽散去后温度远比他自己要高的皮肤温度。

他们背对着背，光之战士听见床另一边传来的声音说——

——“在易伤的时候抓紧输出，是冒险者的基本常识吧？”


	9. Bandit Territory

阿雷恩瓦尔德甚至不知道自己是怎么睡着的。

他觉得回到了白天的公寓里；没有任何一个空间能逃得出萨纳兰一如往常的闷热。或许绿植或者屏风什么的能起到一点舒缓的作用，但这里什么都没有，除了床垫——说真的他快对这个词有心理阴影了。但他的英雄阁下也在，白色的布甲陷在深红色内面的披风里，像一只作为奇异观赏目的的展品而刚刚被折断了翅膀的白鸽。

不会飞走了，唐突地出现在这个场景里的阿雷恩瓦尔德确信如此。他想他是在做梦，因为现实中的他从来没有想清楚过光之战士那一身严丝合缝的白甲到底是怎么穿脱的，而他眼前的显然不是什么完璧的景象，就好像拉动哪里的一个线头，这整个看上去勉强维持着的完好着装就会整个崩坏掉。

而他不想那样。他像白天做过的那样，在光之战士身后躺了下来，伸手圈住了那一节。光之战士黑色的腰带散在红色的披风内面上，就像手臂上封着金边的红色装饰一样松散。他凭本能知道在这样的场景里是可以做任何事的——倒不是他第一次做这样的梦，只不过具体到他真正见到过甚至去到过的场景里还是头一遭。

光之战士衣装的下摆是白色的，因为侧躺的动作垂到一边。他可以从那底下伸手进去，而他也就那么做了。手指触到的是裤装上类似于锁甲的一块，好像密实又紧缚，但这是他的梦——他可以轻易地解开任何他需要解开的东西，披风的搭扣，腰带，铠靴上用来固定在小腿的绑带；也可以毫不费力地让他想露出的任何东西露出来，比如光之战士的后颈，比如即使全部从解开的黑色下装里暴露在外，也会因为过长的衣摆的掩盖而只有他一个人知晓的区块。

这是完全由他做主的他的梦。尽管如此，在他打算做任何事之前，阿雷恩瓦尔德小心地打理了光之战士的头饰，让那一块有精巧绣纹的黑色织物仔细地以正好的角度垂下去遮住了光之战士的眼睛。

“做个好梦吧，阁下。”即便是无法真正传达给本人知道的话语，他也凑近了光之战士的耳边说，然后把亲吻落在没有被短发遮盖的耳后那一小片光裸的皮肤上。那里的触感是硬质的，就好像他手底下英雄的腰胯那样，有难以忽视的骨面隆起的形状。光之战士的体格算不得壮实，尤其是和他自己比起来更是如此，大关节的骨点在触摸下清晰分明，因为长期和盔甲内衬摩擦磕碰而显得粗砺。他的手指碰到大腿正面的一道疤，留下能这样被摸到的疤痕，如果不是体质问题，那么就是没能第一时间得到处置而演变成了麻烦的状况；他在那里停留了一会儿，然后把手掌转到内侧去了。

而大腿内侧的触感是柔腻的——或者说在他的臆想里是这样的。先前那道疤阿雷恩瓦尔德是在光之战士身上见过的，从前他们接过给太阳海岸那边的季节活动帮忙的委托，所有人都要穿着泳装；但他从未真正在现实中将手放在光之战士身上任何一处没有盔甲覆盖的皮肤上过。光之战士看上去睡得很沉，即使他把那一块软腻再怎么样辗转地抓握揉搓，这个身体的主人也不会有任何醒转的迹象，依旧和他梦境初始时那样在睡眠中柔顺地呼吸。

阿雷恩瓦尔德一面把鼻尖顶上光之战士的后颈，一面又知道真正的光之战士不是这样的。英雄阁下睡着的样子他见过很多，在沙之家和石之家，或者因为冒险者的委托和拂晓的工作而在外面露宿的时候，他都不出声地看过。光之战士睡觉动静不大但远称不上睡相好，还似乎有着呼吸方面的困扰。他时常见到英雄陷入吐息声都消失了的静默，然后因为呼吸滞住的缺氧而急剧地抽气，但似乎并不会因此醒转——总之不是他眼下梦见的样子的。这样的英雄阁下是我希望的吗，他想，柔顺安稳而又沉默的；但他也只不过是个同样被梦境摆弄的人了。

他闭上眼睛吻了吻那一截露出的后颈，然后抓着光之战士的膝窝，把相对他而言小个子的英雄的双腿摆成了更方便的姿势，但并没有急着解开自己的下装；他从后面抱着光之战士的姿势让有些事变得很难做到，但尽管如此，阿雷恩瓦尔德还是将光之战士的手甲小心地摘了下来。他拉着那双不怎么柔软的手朝下面去，让睡梦中的英雄摆出了自渎的姿势。

“我不会只顾着欺负您的。”他说着用自己的手捧住了光之战士的手背，帮着那双手小幅度地上下动了起来。

乌尔达哈鲜少下雨，而英雄的呼吸声变得湿润了。阿雷恩瓦尔德捧着那双用来握剑举盾的手，他从不缺热诚但时而细心不足，这时候闷热的劲头上来了，手里也就无意识地越过光战稍微小一些的手，拿拇指压住顶端摩擦了起来。

他或许已经逐渐了解了光之战士的思考方式，但他不了解这个身体，完全、一点儿也不。被他摆成曲膝姿势的英雄挣扎着，毫无章法地蹬腿，垫在身下的披风被动作带着翻卷起来成了红蓝交错的图形。光之战士像是想要向他这边翻身过来，却又因为睡梦中躯体受制而只能勉强地转动头部。

阿雷恩瓦尔德撑起上身，凑过去送上了简短的亲吻。在他有过的梦里这并非什么罕见的行为，只是更多时候光之战士是清醒着的样子。他梦见过坐在石之家吧台前的英雄阁下在他走过去的时候伸出手抓着他的胸甲上缘让他低下头来，然后捧着他的脸给他一个清淡得像是他手边杯子里的白水一样的吻，也梦见过更加激烈的场合里挣扎着回头的光之战士向视线模糊的他索要一个安慰性质却顶到喉咙口的吻。但在现在这个梦里只有他是清醒着的——这个说法的怪异感太强，或许该说他们没有谁是真的清醒的——光之战士的牙关是柔顺地分开着的，阿雷恩瓦尔德想的话可以轻易地舔进去，但他没有那么做；他只是简短地亲吻了嘴唇，又用鼻尖蹭了蹭英雄的脸颊，胳膊上却更加地收紧了。

“……”他不带任何称谓地喊了光之战士的名字，“要是是真的就好了啊。”

他松开了笼着光之战士手掌的那只手。光之战士的双手失去了牵引着的力量而垂了下去，但还是松松地搭着自己。阿雷恩瓦尔德解开了自己的下装，他当然已经兴奋起来了，无可置疑；只是如果这个梦境和他从前的相比有什么特别之处，那就是格外的具有真实感——比如光之战士的身体在升温，就像是真的有这样一个热源和他躺在一起一样；又或者是隐隐约约的一点点他们穿盔甲的人都时常会用到的凡士林的气味被他的嗅觉捕捉。

这让一切尽管像个梦，但又不那么像个梦。

阿雷恩瓦尔德把自己贴放在光之战士的曲起的腿间，他已经抬着头了，但还是把着英雄上方的那条腿的膝弯朝上抬起了一点，好容出更容易卡进缝隙里去的空间来。

“这样的话，就不会吵醒你了吧？”他自言自语地说着，把腰胯一点点地动了起来。熟睡的光之战士被他的动作从侧躺推向了更偏向俯卧的姿势，但他仍然把着英雄的膝弯，即使这让动作变得费力也没有松手。

光之战士的呼吸被他顶撞成了和他的动作一致的频率，但依然没有醒转。现在阿雷恩瓦尔德知道他的英雄阁下是不会在这个梦里醒来的，只是他也没有更进一步地做些什么，只是在愈加堆积的闷热感中把光之战士仍然勉强算得上衣着完好的身体箍得更紧了一些。

然后他压着披风的一角，仿佛听到了雨下下来的声音。


	10. Diligent

这不是光之战士头一回在沙之家过夜被热醒，多半也不会是最后一回。黄昏湾的气候从来都和凉爽不沾边，他们的据点又建在地下；但有时也会是其他的原因，比如紧挨着他的还有其他热源。

他没和其他人这样分享过床铺，所以无从得知这样的状况下应该怎么应对——背靠着他的阿雷恩瓦尔德呼吸很急，光之战士借着靠近大厅那边走廊上远远的灯光回头看了一眼，他看得不怎么分明，但后背靠在一起的地方传来的体温总的来说要比他自己的高出不少。

该不会是发烧了吧，还没醒利索的光之战士昏昏沉沉地想。他自己很少生病，更是没什么照顾人的经验，此时也不知道该做出什么应对；他只能先坐起身来伸出手去够阿拉米格男孩儿的额头，但摸到的是一手湿热的汗。

“阿雷恩，醒醒，哎！”光之战士伸手去拍对方的肩膀，那里的皮肤因为光裸而没有那么滚热，蒸发带走了表层下淤积的热量。他拍了两下也没能喊醒沉睡的年轻人——光之战士还能勉强记得几年前的自己也是这样渴睡又喊不醒的，或许这是某种生长期还没有结束的特征行为。关于过去的回忆带来的责任心上涌使得他决心不能就此放弃，从自己那半边床铺爬起身来够着去拍背向他的阿雷恩瓦尔德的脸。

汗湿了白金沙色的头发的高地男孩挣扎着倒抽着气醒了过来，睁开眼睛的时候视线还不能对焦，光之战士离得近，只觉得那刚从梦境中挣脱的视线和神情都是极其动摇的，像是看着他又像是穿透了他看着什么别的地方。

“没事吧？”光之战士想要伸手去拿被扔在另一头的先前阿雷恩瓦尔德用开擦头发的毛巾，“你身上很烫而且出了很多汗，是发烧了吗？”

阿雷恩瓦尔德没有回答也没有动，只是死死地盯着他，就像还没有真正地醒过来似的，这样沉默的注视几乎可以说是让人心生退意了的，但光之战士没有想太多；他只是想着要拿到那边的毛巾，却没想到阿雷恩瓦尔德喊了他的名字然后突然拉住了他的手腕。

光之战士拽了一下，没能成功地挣脱。“那你自己把汗擦干，这样会着凉。”他转而这么说着，用上了些力气想抽回自己的手。阿雷恩瓦尔德不需要他额外的亲历亲为的照顾，光之战士是这么认为的。男孩的过去他知道一些，因为混有加雷马的血脉而遭到母亲的伤害和抛弃、在街道上用一切合法或者不那么合法的方式求生——这样长大的阿雷恩瓦尔德不会不知道该怎么照顾自己。

但光之战士没想到的是，他用上了三四分的力气，竟然没能自己的手腕从那个半梦半醒的钳制里挣脱出来。他自己也是唐突地醒来，困意缠得厉害让人只想赶紧躺回去睡觉，因此这样的拉扯只会增添多余的烦躁而已。

“松手，阿雷恩，别这样抓着我。”他最后使了一次力——或许过猛了些，成功地解放了手腕的同时却也失去了平衡。

老套，光之战士想。现在他完全地清醒了，并不仅是因为他朝前趴着摔在阿雷恩瓦尔德的身上，而更多的是出于他压着的地方偏巧不巧有什么令人难以忽视的存在。

被他压在下面的高地男孩的身体猛地僵住了，喉咙里滚出一点没能完全咽下去的吃痛的声音。光之战士感到了尴尬——这似乎是他近来最频繁的也最接近中性的一种感情。他尽可能地在不增加任何额外接触的情况下缓慢地爬起来，而其间阿雷恩瓦尔德捂住了自己的嘴像是不想要发出任何声音。

“呃……抱歉？”光之战士小声地道歉。阿雷恩瓦尔德摇摇头然后曲起膝盖，尽管在这样的昏暗里他就算不遮挡，光之战士也不大可能再用视觉捕捉到什么。他没有用任何语言来回应，就像是还没找到自己的声音。

不确定是什么原因，光之战士觉得坐在他面前的男孩快哭了。“总之……先想办法睡觉吧！”他用故作轻快的语气说，好像这样就可以打消什么顾虑似的，“不是病了就好！”

“怎么就不是呢，”阿雷恩瓦尔德出声了，“我是梦到阁下了啊。”

男孩原本元气的嗓音被干哑撕裂了，这种割裂的反差感甚至让光之战士想要立刻去倒杯水来给他。但他终究没有起身；他在床铺的另一边坐稳，一只手安抚性地放在阿雷恩瓦尔德的膝盖上。

“你现在还觉得……想着我的时候，是快乐的事吗？”他小声地问。

客观来说，距离他们之间上一次发生近似的对话的时间甚至还不到一天，但他即使不用超越之力也察觉得到有什么是确实改变了的。

“阁下也会梦到吗？梦到那位先生。”

“阿雷恩，这个话题不合适……”

光之战士试图挽回由他开始的谈话的方向，但阿拉米格男孩好像终于找回了自己的声音那样继续说了下去。

“阁下是我第一个会像这样梦到在人。以前梦到的时候，虽然知道不是真的，但也觉得很快乐。可现在您就在这儿——您就在这里，我却还是梦见您，”他听见阿雷恩瓦尔德压低的吸气声，“就好像突然明白了您为什么是怀着痛苦的心情在喜欢一个人的。”

光之战士感到呼吸困难，并不仅仅因为气候，和他们之间尴尬而微妙的气氛。他觉得眼眶发热；没人和他说过这些，甚至他在像阿雷恩瓦尔德那个年纪的时候，也没有谁是可以让他拿出这样的烦恼来倾诉的。他有时觉得男孩是一头热——像是故意坐在他边上，还要故意踩他的痛脚的时候——但他自己又何尝不是呢？

也不过是在做差不多的事情罢了；只是从前没人看着我，但现在至少我可以拉他一把，光之战士这么想着伸出手去，隔着裤子把男孩笼在手里。

他想过种族的体型原因，但那依然是比他潜意识里猜想的还要超过一点的。阿雷恩瓦尔德又一次从喉咙里发出了那种好像被人突然扼住了呼吸似的窒声；光之战士的手动得不快，他对这个没什么心得，但好在年轻人早在他伸手碰之前就已经省了他这一番功夫了。

这其中有一个关键性的逻辑错误：虽说是省了一些事，却也是他要多费事的原因。他拍了拍阿雷恩瓦尔德的膝盖让男孩把腿分开，好腾出一个空间让他坐得靠近一些，能更专注于手上的事情。阿拉米格男孩朝后仰着头，用胳膊挡在眼睛前面，喉咙里漏出抽噎似的声音，另一只手伸出来抓在光之战士和缓地活动着的小臂上，像是抓着浮木上的枝杈。

光之战士从没在任何一种层面上照顾别人；很多事情上他连自顾都不暇，但至少在现在这个时候，他能对这个好心地分他床铺却在他面前的昏暗里无声哭泣的大个子的混血男孩用他最安定的声音说：

“因为睡觉是很快乐的事……所以不想让你也体会怀着遗憾和不甘的心情进入梦乡这种事啊。”


	11. A crown is merely a hat that lets the rain in

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “A crown is merely a hat that lets the rain in.”-Frederick the Great

但那时候他们谁也不知道这就是最后一个可以用来荒废在无关紧要的烦恼心意或者毫无建设性的行为上的无聊夜晚，随之而来的没有任何“坐下来谈谈”、“跨越心结”或者“或许可以试试看”之类的包含着翻篇含义的举动，反而只有绝望的血色，失去的同伴，未知的魔法和古代科技，揭露的身份，以及长城另一头对一些人来说未曾踏足但对另一些人来说久别重逢的土地。

“我一直觉得对我来说购买个人房产没什么意义，而且直到现在这个想法都从来没错过。”在神拳痕落脚之后，光之战士说。他在救援伤者的营帐那边找了一个角落，看上去打算在肉眼可见的今后都睡在那里的样子，而且令人难以相信地显出了一点轻松的神色，“要帮忙的话就来这里喊我吧，搬运伤员也行，治疗魔法我也懂一点。”阿尔菲诺过来找他的时候正听见他对战地医院的人这么说。

“你在这里啊，”阿尔菲诺举起手和光之战士打招呼，“大家都忙得焦头烂额，只有你是一副比从前还轻松的样子，有什么减压的秘诀吗？”

“不好意思，对你来说没有。”光之战士只是摇头，他不知从哪里弄来的一件长斗篷，把他那身对这个环境来说有些过于整洁显眼的白色布甲遮在了底下，“或许对付蛮神的时候我是那个‘主角’，但在那以外的不需要超越之力的场合，战争？解放？局势？我只是个冒险者，作为拂晓的战力之一来到这里。我猜现在的主角是莉瑟，她承担着最多，或者是你——你像是能在许多年后的各种书籍里留下名字的。说真的，我有时候还会有那么一点‘我好像见证了一个了不得的大人物从少年时期开始的成长’这样的奇妙心态呢。”

他见阿尔菲诺受到这样的夸奖有点脸红，觉得挺好玩的，正想着要不要继续调侃几句什么的时候看见阿雷恩瓦尔德从桥那边喊着阿尔菲诺的名字跑过来了。

“阿尔菲诺！劳班大人找你！”高地男孩停下脚步的那一下，身上的盔甲发出一声响亮的撞击。光之战士打量了一下——是非常合身又威风的银亮盔甲，他记得有人闲聊时提到过关于盔甲的话题，但前阵子过于密集的硝烟和血气一时掩盖了他对更久远的记忆的追溯。

光之战士拍了拍阿尔菲诺的肩膀：“我只要不当‘主角’，不当那个众人视线的焦点就会觉得很轻松了。”

“那是因为你很强，所以才在只需要战斗的时候觉得没有烦恼。”阿尔菲诺假意抱怨着，从光之战士没用什么力气的手底下挣脱出来。自从熟识了之后就时常对阿尔菲诺进行诸如搭肩拍头之类的行为的光之战士不会承认这是因为在他认识又经常一起行动的同为男性的同伴里，阿尔菲诺是唯一一个拥有这样娇小的身型的。他目送阿尔菲诺和阿雷恩瓦尔德打过招呼之后跑向了劳班和康拉德他们常常讨论军议的长桌的方向——差不多是在神拳痕的另一头了——然后发现阿雷恩瓦尔德站在原地并没有跟着一起回去。

“呃……你不用和他一起过去？”光之战士先出的声。他有时想要是之前那天晚上他没伸那个手，或者这个世界能给他们多一个白天的时间稍微讲上两句，可能事情就不会变的这么尴尬，可惜“要是”什么的从来就不会真的存在。

阿雷恩瓦尔德看上去比他要局促得多。他们有一阵子没这样单独呆在一起，又发生过那样的事情，这对二十岁不到的男孩子来说或许会觉得相当不安吧，光之战士是这么想的；可能他确实是这里所有人中心情最轻松的一个——成为其他人的剑和盾，这是他知道他绝对能做好，也没有什么额外烦恼的事情了。

“我马上就过去。阁下……睡在这里没关系吗？”

“都说了我在这边只是个普通……”光之战士不怎么乐意把同一件事反复解释，但又想起他和阿尔菲诺说这些的时候阿雷恩瓦尔德并不在场，“算了，因为没有战斗的时候这边我也能帮上忙，就近而已。”

阿雷恩瓦尔德小小地“哦”了一声。光之战士很头疼，就像他十几岁的时候第一次穿上盔甲在街上跑的时候踢到了路边的小狗。他不知道该怎么做，只能长长地叹气。

“新盔甲挺好看的。”最后光之战士说。

阿雷恩瓦尔德的眼睛亮了一下。“阁下觉得合适吗？”

光之战士被他的反应逗笑了。“我怎么知道？盔甲就只是盔甲啊。保护你的是你自己的力量，又不是一身铁皮……不过，等你解放了自己的老家，它才能成为超越金属的存在，变成英雄的胜利铠甲啊。”

他不太经常说这些，但他是个骑士，在银胄团的经历让他多少知道一点该怎么去鼓励同僚，而阿雷恩瓦尔德的样子让他知道这起效了。

“阁下！”阿拉米格男孩儿超前迈了一步，“阁下我……能抱您一下吗！两秒，就两秒钟！”

光之战士想了想觉得没什么。我只是鼓励一下这个孩子，这没有什么可忧虑的。他点了点头，抬起手想解开斗篷的绳子让双手可以自由活动，但在他打开绳扣之前，一个超过他体格的拥抱已经落在他身上。

阿雷恩瓦尔德很诚实，说的是两秒，那么光之战士抬起的手在斗篷底下被两人的胸甲挤在胸前是时间就绝对数不到三秒；但又没那么诚实，因为光之战士很确信在这个密不透风的两秒的最后，有什么温热柔软的事物落在他后颈被发梢草草遮盖的那一块皮肤上。

“我会的，”阿雷恩瓦尔德回到需要他的地方去之前说，“您看着我吧。”

光之战士站在原地。“……不会吧，”他从被压皱的斗篷底下伸出手，而那只手不管怎么看，不管他再怎么去控制，都是轻微但又确确实实在发着抖的，“不会吧，我这是……”

他在突如其来的燥热感里摇了摇头，不再去看那个银色的身影离开的方向了。


	12. Wounded

事实上，尽管停留在同一个据点，能够停下来说两句话的时间却几乎抠不出来。当有更急更乱的事情摆到面前的时候，先前只是比较急、比较乱的事就会陡然失去优先级，就像你护甲裂了一条缝不得不拿去修了的时候突然内急，你不可能选择不先去解决生理问题。

有些事情可以习惯比如聚少离多，但有些事无论如何也习惯不了——人要怎么习惯从来没有发生过的事情？所以在扶着受伤的梅·娜格和其他伤员一起返回神拳痕之后不久，听到奔走相告的消息说光之战士前线翻车的时候，阿雷恩瓦尔德的第一反应是：这怎么可能？我回来的路上还和往那边去的光之战士还有阿尔菲诺他们打了照面的啊？

他抓住了一个看起来没有那么忙的同僚：“你们在说什么？光之战士他怎么了？”

“阿雷恩瓦尔德？你不是刚从那边回来吗，没见到？是他们去救拂晓血盟那两位女士还有其他人的时候，在帝国那边的大人物手底下吃了大苦头的样子。”

而另一位刚刚返回的同僚看上去是见到了现场：“是啊，那边是加雷马的皇太子，高大得根本不像是人类，直接用刀劈开了雅·修特拉女士的魔法屏障……就连光之战士也一点办法都没有，阿尔菲诺少爷他们去医治那两位贤人女士的时候他去争取时间，我撤退的时候回头看了一眼，他整个人都被抽飞了出去，好半天都没能爬起来……”

阿雷恩瓦尔德转身就要走，却被同僚拉住了。“你这是要去哪儿？别着急啊，刚才劳班大人已经把他们都接回来了，你先去大人那里问问看吧。”

劳班的名字，只要听到就有一种令人安心的力量，对阿拉米格人来说或许尤其如此。他谢过了这位同僚，正想着是先去议事桌找劳班还是直接去医疗站，却正好遇见了经过此地、手里还拿着头盔的独臂高地男人。

“劳班大人！”他快步地跑了过去，“拂晓的大家怎么样了？”

劳班认出了他，脸上笼罩的严峻的密云似乎散去了些许。“莉瑟和雅·修特拉都没有生命危险了，阿尔菲诺和可露儿的能力你应当信得过。”

“那，光之战士阁下……受伤了吗？”

阿雷恩瓦尔德斟酌了一下用词。事实上每个人都很难把光之战士和受伤或者败北这种词联系起来，那个人看上去就像是无论什么样的战斗，都能一身齐齐整整地去，再一样齐齐整整地回来——那可是个骑士啊，理应当能把踏足的每一寸土地都变成神圣而不可侵犯的领域的。

劳班露出了有些烦恼的神情。这样的神情在这位长官脸上并不常见，几乎像是个严厉的父亲在孩子看不见的时候会展露出的一点柔情，可即便是身为养子的皮平或许也没怎么见过吧。“该怎么说呢……我当时带着医疗兵，他也是自己走着回来的。但这里或许……”劳班拿着头盔的手敲了敲靠近胸膛的位置，“……受了致命伤吧，自尊心。”

这个答案有点意料之外，又好像在情理之中——光之战士要强得那么明显，任谁都看得出那是个自尊心相当高的人。阿雷恩瓦尔德说不上来自己到底有没有放下心来，但劳班却对他摇了摇头。“我知道你很担心，但现在别去找他。自尊心受伤的人最不需要的就是别人的安慰，就让他自己静一静吧……虽然现在的状况，也没什么时间留给他去慢慢振作起来了。”

阿雷恩瓦尔德点了点头，他向劳班行了礼，目送长官离开后却还是朝医疗站的方向去了。我不去见他，不和他说什么安慰的话——就只是去在他注意不到的地方看一眼，确认一下真的没受伤就好，阿雷恩瓦尔德在心里这样和自己约定。

理所当然地，医疗站挤满了伤员，先前骷髅连队的袭击造成了不少的伤亡。阿雷恩瓦尔德尽量不走得太近，只是用视线在人群里搜寻；他个子不小，可能会挡到来回奔走的医护兵。但在他还没有什么收获的时候，却被人从后面敲了一下肩甲。

“你在这里做什么？受伤了？”

他转身看见的是他熟悉的脸，光之战士的披风解下来破破烂烂地搭在胳膊上，手里拿着半卷绷带，伸着一看就是用手撕开的参差不齐的断面，而撕下来的部分显而易见地绑在头上。

“没有，没有的事！我是来……”阿雷恩瓦尔德一时也没能管住自己的嘴，“……找您的。”

光之战士仰着头看他，突然绷紧了身体，原本没什么表情的一张脸上显现出强烈的抗拒。这其实也算罕见了，在阿雷恩瓦尔德看来，即便英雄阁下无论以严格或者不严格的标准来算可能都很难被划归到好脾气的范围，但总的来说都是心软的，哪怕是他有意戳刺痛处或者是在被要求“别挨着”的时候耍赖不走，那张脸上最多都只是抱怨，从没有真的浮现过这样明显甚至充满了敌意的绝对拒绝感来。

而那份陡增的距离感让他感到必须说点什么。

“我来……找您帮我一个忙！”阿雷恩瓦尔德几乎是喊出来的，好在环境忙乱又嘈杂，不会引来任何其他人的注目。

光之战士眨了眨眼睛，先前紧绷起来的肩膀放松下来。“……当然。什么事？”英雄低头看了一眼挂在肘弯里的披风，“让我把披风送去修补，然后就和你去。”

阿雷恩瓦尔德跟着低头去看那件披风——他从没见过爱惜披风的光之战士把披风弄成这副样子，看上去是在满是碎石沙砾的土地上狠狠地擦过，不规则的破口附近沾满了尘土。他不确定上面有没有血，因为光之战士把暗红色的内面露在外面搭着，在这样不怎么明亮的室内光线下很难去分辨。

“……是梅·娜格。梅弗里德牺牲的事，她……“

他想说还不能接受，但他自己又何尝不是呢？

光之战士长长地叹了口气，像是遗憾又像是感到一些解脱。“那就走吧，”他在阿雷恩瓦尔德的胳膊上拽了一把，就径自朝外走了，“虽然我也不知道该怎么安慰女孩子就是了。”

年轻的阿拉米格男孩儿看着英雄后脑的绷带上渗出来的一小块暗沉的血色，低下头应了一声，然后沉默地跟上了步伐。


	13. This was not the plan, this isn’t what we wanted

众所周知，拂晓血盟这一帮人里接通讯贝最快的人是阿尔菲诺，精灵少年不知为什么，好像在任何场合都能很轻易地腾出手来，不知道他的黑曜宝石兽对此是否有突出贡献——而与此相对的是，光之战士则是最慢的那一个。

对于此类抱怨，光之战士总是有不同的理由来解释，像是“盔甲不好掏东西”“衣服太厚了听不见”“拿着盾呢空不出手去拿”再或者是“不好意思上回回银胄团办事的时候调静音了”之类的乍一看不靠谱仔细想想好像又有点是那么回事的借口，久而久之人们找光之战士的时候就会打给阿尔菲诺，反正阿尔菲诺接得快，又总是和光之战士在一起行动，对此阿尔菲诺表示还可以承受。

但也不是全都是那样，也有只是打给他而不需要他转给光之战士接的，比如他的同龄人大亲友阿雷恩瓦尔德。阿尔菲诺相当珍惜这位在拂晓中难得的与他年龄相近的好友，因此经常主动询问：要喊光之战士来接通讯吗？

是的，他当然知道，他们可是经常促膝长谈的亲友，而八卦是亲友聊天中不可避的话题，因此他们在利姆萨罗敏萨登上卡尔瓦兰的船之前，阿尔菲诺还特地用通讯贝打给了阿雷恩瓦尔德，表达了即将出发前往远东的迫切心情。

「但你们真的走得很急，」阿雷恩瓦尔德在另一头抱怨说，「他头上的绷带才刚拆下来！」

“至少已经拆下来了，要知道很多人都还躺着呢。雅·修特拉的情况还好吗？”阿尔菲诺问。他听到那边阿雷恩瓦尔德和其他人交代了一些什么事，才重新回到他们的通话上来。

「不用担心，你走之后还有可露儿小姐，情况只会越来越好的。可露儿小姐说之后想把她转送去石之家修养，到时候我会去帮忙护卫的，你就放心吧。」

他们闲扯了两句有的没的，阿尔菲诺正要挂断通话，却看到光之战士走了过来。

“卡尔瓦兰船长拜托快点开船吧，再听阿莉塞她说什么‘代我向桑克瑞德和其他人问好’之类的话我真的会死的。虽然这样说有点不合适，但我现在真的很嫉妒你妹妹啊阿尔菲诺，”光之战士转向他，边抱怨边在他身边站定了脚，“我也好想要于里昂热先生送的武器，那把剑真好看……啊，你在打通讯贝？”

阿尔菲诺稍微有那么一丁点被吓到，他聊天聊得太专注，几乎没注意到那边来送行的于里昂热还给了阿莉塞一把新的刺剑。

“你别往心里去，那把太花哨又太亮眼了，可能不太适合你。”阿尔菲诺笑了起来，光之战士和他说话的时候性格总是显得好像比在其他人面前随意一点，这让他觉得挺有趣。

“阿尔菲诺，来，介绍一下，这是我从前的好伙伴王者之剑·本我，还有这位，是我更从前的好伙伴无锋剑柯塔纳·镇魂。你们，听见了吗，这是我的朋友阿尔菲诺·莱韦……”

光之战士演得很投入，不知为何，要阿尔菲诺来说感觉甚至可以说是刻意到有点夸张了，他可以确信阿雷恩瓦尔德在通讯贝那一头也听到了，因为有一声没憋住的笑再清晰不过地从那一头传过来，而光之战士显然也听到了。

“忘了你还在打通讯贝……这个声音是，阿雷恩？”收起了两把即使在利姆萨罗敏萨的晴空下也闪得吓人的长剑，光之战士朝小个子的白发精灵少年的耳边凑了过来，“那边是阿雷恩吗？在神拳痕有好好工作吗，没有偷懒吧？”

通讯贝那头因为被突然抓住而显得有点慌张的阿雷恩瓦尔德说了些“是我当然虽然能力不足但我会努力帮上忙的阁下和阿尔菲诺你们也要注意安全”之类的话，但阿尔菲诺却有点分心而没有去应答。他觉得光之战士看上去有些怪；就像是故意显得随意又开朗，硬是找出话来闲聊，声音也比平时来得大的样子。

他觉得或许得问问，但此时又不是合适的时机，好在卡尔瓦兰及时发出了“该启航了”的信号，光之战士这才发出一声夸张地松了口气似的叹息，在他肩上拍了拍，发出有节奏的盔甲撞击声哐哐地跑上甲板去了。

“……走了啊。”阿尔菲诺自言自语地说。他的通讯贝并没有挂断，但那一头的阿雷恩瓦尔德也陷入了沉默，等到他走上了舷梯的半途，才终于又再次出了声。

「刚刚，你们那边，是于里昂热先生去了吧？」

阿尔菲诺“嗯”了一声。他多没解释些什么；阿雷恩瓦尔德比大多数同龄人都性格早熟，虽然一副嗓音年轻，人也活泼的样子，但只要深入了解一些，就会发现这是个相当会察言观色的男孩儿，对于别人行为言语里情绪和意思都有着超乎同龄人级别的体察能力，至少阿尔菲诺自己远远做不到这个程度。

「虽然之前和我说过打算放下了……但果然还是，很要强啊，英雄阁下他。」

“是啊。”他并不意外阿雷恩瓦尔德单从声音里就能听出他用双眼观察到的这些异常，“但是，事情不会因为人的‘打算’，就往想要的方向发展啊。”

「也是。要好好加油啊，各种事情都是。」阿雷恩瓦尔德说，声音听起来像是挺轻松地在笑着的，「你们的船要出发了吧？不用我多说，注意安全，一切顺利啦。」

“你也是，边区那边有什么情况的话，随时和我联络吧。”阿尔菲诺切断了通讯，站上甲板的时候，一些人和一些事闪过他的脑海；我也得好好努力才行，他想。


	14. Held hostage

这绝对是最坏最坏的见面礼，如果是用来迎接什么对你来说很重要的人的归来的话；甚至比忘记日期所以什么都没做还要糟上一万倍——这世界上多得是有了还不如没有的事，再多一件也算不得有什么奇怪。

“都是我的疏忽，”阿雷恩瓦尔德攥着拳头说，“送雅·修特拉小姐回石之家养伤的路上，在黑衣森林附近被攻击了，而且遇到骷髅连队的队长的时候，不知道为什么超越之力发动了，看到了她的过去……”

“那就没办法了。”刚刚从远东回来的光之战士一动不动地站着发表陈述，“超越之力发动的时候，醉以太的副作用太强了，我一开始的时候也没法很快地控制身体。”

当可露儿缺席的情况下，除了阿雷恩瓦尔德之外现场唯一一个因为同样拥有超越之力而获得了话语权的光之战士的说法无疑是最有说服力的，更何况他用的是平淡又板正的陈述语气，比任何虚浮轻软的安慰都要来得让人放心。

“真的很抱歉，有我跟着还出了这种事。”阿雷恩瓦尔德只能反复地道歉。这时候的感觉比超越之力的后遗症还要难受：光之战士去了那么久，回来的时候还要面对这样的消息——他多希望能是场庆功宴，满怀希望地庆祝他们在远东取得的成果什么的，他的英雄阁下或许会讲几个此次长途旅行中发生的有惊无险的故事，又或者像从前一贯做的那样找到机会就偷偷溜掉；或许我也会悄悄地跟上去，阿雷恩瓦尔德想，或许告诉阁下在离开的期间一切都好然后讨一个口头的表扬，又或许直接地告诉阁下“一直很想见您”然后无论收到什么反应都要附送一个会发出铠甲碰撞声的拥抱。

但事实上这些都不会发生，至少在被帝国军劫走的可露儿被安全地解救回来之前，谁也没有心情和余暇去庆祝什么。

光之战士一只手还扶着头揉着太阳穴，看上去一副生理性头痛的样子：“总之，拜托你去喊桑克瑞德来，然后一起去劳班总帅那里报告一声吧。”

“刚才莉瑟说她去找……您还好吗？”

“嘶……”对于年轻的阿拉米格男孩儿伸出的手，光之战士避开的同时回以一声尖锐的抽气，“没事，别动我，头痛得很。”他这么说完又想起什么似的，艰难地抬起视线补充着解释道，“多玛的少主性格太豪爽……回来前一天半夜被他拉着喝酒，第二天又早起坐船，现在是真的头疼……不是有意要避开你。”

这个，就完全出乎阿雷恩瓦尔德的预料了。首先，他从来都只见过光之战士喝白水，很难把这个人和宿醉这样的词联系在一起；他一度认为这或许是光之战士曾经在银胄团活动的时候的遗留问题，但后来也遇到过相当能喝的骑士冒险者，想必就不是什么客观因素的制约。其次就是光之战士的态度了。他们认识也有很久了，印象中的光之战士一直都是个不怎么解释自己的行为和立场的人，比起用性格豁达这样的理由来解释，更像是单纯的鸵鸟行为。

阿雷恩瓦尔德倒是没想过这个。他以为他们在某个关键的关系转折点被迫突然分隔两地，也没能拥有拿来培养感情的时间，在光之战士回来之后理应当是回到原点或者更加生分的，却没想到光之战士反而好像离他近了些，甚至还会解释自己的行为——只不过现在他分不出心思去仔细揣摩，可露儿被帝国挟持的事情迫在眉睫，经不起一点耽搁了。

“对不起，”他低下头去道歉，“要不是我弄出这样的事，你这么辛苦地回来之后就可以直接去休息了，而不是还要联络新的行动安排。”

光之战士扶着头的手好像长在那里拿不下来了，只用另一只空着的手在阿雷恩瓦尔德的胸甲上敲了一下。“不要瞎想，没那么多挽回不了的错误，而且要解放你的祖国靠的也不是道歉。”他一边说一边嘶嘶地抽气，拿出随身带的红莲特饮强灌了一口，才眨着眼睛恢复了些许精神。

这东西阿雷恩瓦尔德也尝过，作为饮料可能是相当失败的可怕味道，但紧急提神的效果确是一等一的好。

光之战士拍了拍自己的脸，比方才多少显得振作了些。“一会儿见劳班的时候，拜托站在我旁边——万一我没站稳可千万扶我一把，不能在总帅面前掉链子啊……”

我能做到这个，阿雷恩瓦尔德想。“我会的。”他回答说。

“好，那我也会把可露儿带回来的。”光之战士笑了两声，重新又扶住了头，“……可能得在路上睡一觉就是了。”


	15. Infestation

穿着全套甲的光之战士，背起来像装满了石头的麻袋一样重。阿雷恩瓦尔德憋得嗓子疼才勉强没有笑出声：好歹清醒着和劳班总帅商谈完营救可露儿的事项的光之战士，腰杆笔直地坚持到了走出总帅视线范围的那一秒，就像棵被砍倒要拿来做成木材的树一样往他的方向直挺挺地歪了过来。

好在阿雷恩瓦尔德回头及时，避免了光之战士的脸和他的肩甲撞个硬碰硬的不妙局面。英雄阁下大概是真的太困以致于平时会在意的各种面子问题在瞌睡面前都化作了云烟；阿雷恩瓦尔德转过身把光之战士往背上背的时候，对方都只闭着眼睛提了一句“别压到我披风”，除此之外就只剩下已经失去清醒意识的沉重呼吸声。

光之战士个子不高，但盔甲齐全，背起来还是重得要命。阿雷恩瓦尔德的手托着光之战士的大腿，那一块是锁甲，网纹的形状手感和他曾经臆想过的几乎没什么区别。

“阁下？已经睡着了吗？”他把背着的人往上垫了垫，小声地询问，而光之战士用垂在他胸前随着步伐和重力的作用而晃动的胳膊回答了他。

阿雷恩瓦尔德偏过头去看，他的英雄阁下睡得很死，梦里也拧着眉头一副头痛不已的样子，垂在侧脸的那块连在头饰上的织物蹭着他的下颌角。

好近。

这可能是光之战士离他最近的一次，阿雷恩瓦尔德都要担心他们的盔甲接缝会卡在一起；如果真的发生那种事，无论被谁看到了，对光之战士来说可能都是灾难性的后果。

但阿雷恩瓦尔德没所谓，他没有这所谓的偶像包袱，也乐意和光之战士以任何方式待在一起。

结果就是桑克瑞德都赶来约定好的集合地点的时候，光之战士还是没醒，这让一直显得有些紧张的莉瑟都露出了笑容。

“睡着的时候看起来更年轻了啊。”她小声地打趣着说，而桑克瑞德叹了口气：“虽然很同情，但还是把他弄醒吧。你背着不累？”

“我……我还可以。”阿雷恩瓦尔德摇了摇头，“就让英雄阁下出发之前再休息一下吧。”

桑克瑞德双手环胸：“我知道你是好意，也懂你想……再这么待一会儿。但阿莉塞和阿尔菲诺他们一会儿也过来了，你觉得光之战士醒了之后，会乐意听说自己在所有人面前睡得像……”他想了一会儿，没想出合适的措辞，索性就放弃了，“总之，劝你在其他人来之前弄醒他，他可能这会儿头疼，但之后一定会感谢你的。”

桑克瑞德说的多半是对的，阿雷恩瓦尔德想。他腾出一只手来抓住了光之战士垂在他胸前的手，在手腕上捏了一把，又意识到光之战士还戴着手甲可能并不能感觉到什么，才蹲下来一些让光之战士能自己站在地上。

“阁下，醒醒阁下，该准备出发了。”他抓着光之战士的肩膀以防摔倒，但真正起作用的还是边摇头边凑到光之战士耳边，小声说了一句“你披风后面着火了”的桑克瑞德。

光之战士惊醒的速度甚至吓到了阿雷恩瓦尔德；前一秒还挂在身上的麻袋突然跳起来回头反复检查自己有没有破个窟窿，这画面任谁看了都要憋不住笑的——自然也就包括了刚刚抵达的精灵双子，而且阿尔菲诺笑得比阿莉塞还大声。

虽然他立刻装作什么也没有发生的样子停止了就是了。

好在光之战士对披风的介意程度远超想象，甚至反复检查了三五遍确认没有丝毫损伤，才抬起头注意到双子的到来，伸出双手一边一只地拍了拍那两个毛茸茸的白毛脑袋，交换了一个“多玛少主的待客之道使人隔夜头痛”的心照不宣的眼神。

阿雷恩瓦尔德和桑克瑞德互看一眼，彼此都悄悄松了口气，只是这口气还没舒到头，就听见阿莉塞一声拔高了的惊呼：“于里昂热！拜托别再这样突然冒出来吓人了！”

对于这个博学的精灵族男人莫名其妙的移动力，或许在场的只有桑克瑞德并不感到吃惊。于里昂热此番前来为的是送来白圣石加以改装的道具，按照他不曾亲眼见过但耳闻已经足够的推断，调整成了能够克制骷髅连队队长的预知能力的模式。

阿莉塞显得相当不适——她在那个能力下吃过亏，甚至受了不轻的伤，拥有远超年龄的自尊心的精灵女孩一时难以接受也是可以预料到的。阿尔菲诺轻轻地把手放在妹妹的后背上，却抬起眼睛看向了光之战士。

光之战士看着那块白圣石制成的道具——看得格外专心，好像只要盯得足够久就能看穿这其中魔法相关的机窍似的。沉默在几个人之间蔓延，谁都没有开口说话，有的人没什么话要说比如桑克瑞德，有的人沉浸在自己的懊悔里比如阿莉塞，有的人忙于观察其他人的反应比如阿尔菲诺，有的人在静待可能会被提出的疑问比如于里昂热。

阿雷恩瓦尔德想说点什么打破现下尴尬的氛围，却没想到先开口的是光之战士。

“这个既然可以克制那个……芙朵拉，的预知能力，那是不是也有办法做出抑制我们的超越之力突然被触发的装置？有时候在关键的时候突然发动，醉以太的感觉太难受了，容易被抓住破绽。”光之战士指着装置如此说。

这是为我说的，阿雷恩瓦尔德无不震惊地意识到。他见过光之战士超越之力发动的样子——或许是经历过许多次，逐渐变得习惯的缘故，在很多人看来光之战士的能力发作的副作用只不过是突然愣神，甩甩头就能恢复的程度。但那真的很难受，他想；于里昂热给出了意料之中的否定答复和附送的诸多没有研究过魔法的人难以领悟的说明，直到光之战士挥了挥手。

“不管怎么说，手头上这一个我们会好好利用的。”他朝于里昂热点了点头，然后好像突然没站稳脚跟似的晃了晃——他们的盔甲相撞了一瞬间，短短的一刻，阿雷恩瓦尔德在这一刻里扶住了那个挂着披风搭扣的肩膀。

“阁下，不管劳班总帅在不在，我都会那么做的。”


	16. Nearly all men can stand adversity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Nearly all men can stand adversity, but if you want to test a man’s character, give him power.” -Abraham Lincoln

如果有那么一个容器可以用来衡量的话，阿雷恩瓦尔德或许会得出“从出生到现在得到的善意或许已经和遭逢的恶意等量了”这样的结论；要找出代表性的人物的话，往前看是阿巴和奥莉，现在是可露儿，要不是大家都在场，或许他会在温柔地说着“看来在我被劫走之后，他们没有因为你也拥有超越之力就对你出手真是太好了”的可露儿面前哭出来也说不定。

就好像从前被母亲说过多少次他的出生是个错误，现在就有多少人会在他为自己未能完成的事道歉时反复强调不是他的错。说来有点奇怪，但“一切都会好起来的”这句话，对他来说却是从背井离乡才开始的。阿雷恩瓦尔德在阿尔菲诺照顾着被救出的可露儿去休息之后，把这个念头告诉了方才一直自个儿站在稍微远一点的地方擦拭着佩剑的光之战士；有着年轻面容的骑士不置可否：“我不觉得这有什么奇怪。搞不好很多人都是这样。”

“您……不会那样想吗？”

“哪样？你是在问我有没有乡土情结？”

阿雷恩瓦尔德不知道该不该点头。他想问的好像是这个又好像不是；或许他只是想知道一点光之战士对于过去的回忆，因为那一部分他不仅没有参与，甚至也不曾在超越之力的作用下瞥见过。

但现在他们确实比之前能够更加随意地谈起更多话题了。“英雄才会衣锦还乡，冒险者只会一直一直前往下一片新的土地。”光之战士收起了佩剑，剑尖妥善地隐藏在他的披风下面，“所以你不打算留在阿拉米格了？”

“解放之后，我想是的，这里有太多丑陋的回忆了。我想我会继续做个冒险者……阁下会觉得这样没有责任感吗？”阿雷恩瓦尔德问。他已经有些了解光之战士了，多少猜得到对方会怎么回答，但也就是想确实地听到而已。

“你觉得拂晓血盟在哪里？黄昏湾？摩杜纳？”光之战士却没直接回答，而是像先前那样敲了敲阿雷恩瓦尔德的胸甲，“责任感的客体从来都不是地点而是人，你就算离不开一个地方，也只可能是因为放不下那里的人，只有人会留住你，土地不会，就是这么一回事。”

他抓住了那只手——好像从前某个更加昏暗的时候他也做过同样的动作。“阁下最近好像，很习惯对我挨挨碰碰的？从前的话，总是叫我离远一点的吧，这算不算是双重标准？”

光之战士没想到这么一出，本能地抽了一把手，阿雷恩瓦尔德抓着他的手却没使力，不仅让他轻易抽出了手，还因为用力的幅度往后倒退了一步。“……你从正经话题切到闲聊能不能有个预警？”他抬起手理了理头发——尽管以光之战士头发的长度，这样突然的趔趄根本不会有任何的影响。

“哈哈，只是想确认阁下的态度而已。”他久违地轻松地笑了起来，同样抬起手抓了抓头发，“总觉得很早之前就该好好地聊一聊了，但一直都没有那个余暇不是吗？”

关于他们之间的界限到底在哪里。阿雷恩瓦尔德一直觉得那条线是由光之战士在画的，画到了哪里，他能够踏足的范围就在哪里；但现在光之战士似乎在擦去线条，只不过从前画得太深留下了无色的凹印还在那里，却还不告诉他这样的印记还算不算是界限，他能不能真的就那样跨过去。

光之战士有点挫败地叹气，就地坐了下来。他们是站在石桥上说话的，坐下来的时候可以把腿从桥边垂下去，在最后的战争来临前显得有点不合时宜的悠闲。

“一开始太乱套了，也来不及考虑什么……各种各样的事情都压到了脸上，直到去了多玛才算是有机会慢慢理一理头绪。”光之战士盯着水面说，眼睛却也没有真的聚焦在哪里，也没有去看跟着在他旁边坐下来的阿雷恩瓦尔德，“那个时候，或者从还要早一些于里昂热先生的事的时候开始，你让我觉得……压力很大。该怎么说……在你面前的时候总是觉得很被动，被你带着节奏走，明明我是年上的那一个吧，却完全感觉不到一点余裕，气势上完全被压过去了。总想着我应该更靠得住一些，但因为这样那样的事堆在一起，只觉得焦虑得很，又完全振作不起来。”

阿雷恩瓦尔德没想到光之战士真的会在他面前把自己剖开来说话。他很习惯这个人转移话题或者干脆装鸵鸟什么也不说，却没想到这个蚌壳有自己打开的一天，正本能地想要道歉却被光之战士捅了一肘让他别插话。

“所以在多玛的时候，因为你的存在而产生的压力暂时被撤掉了也没有你在用任何期待的或者别的什么的眼神推着我走的时候，我也总算可以自己想一想你的事情。虽然也没想出什么头绪，毕竟也还是有很多事要做，还被那个加雷马皇太子又打趴了一次真的很挫败……但我想等我回来的时候，我一定要随意一点才行。我太在意自己的事情了，也放不下自尊心，可抛开那些想一想的话……我和你，和大家都是一直以来一起走到现在的同伴吧，既然是同伴的话，一起为同样的事情战斗，然后一起喝酒，会互相取笑也会互相帮着收拾烂摊子，不也是理所当然的事情吗？”

他说完才想起来紧张似的抬起眼角去瞥阿雷恩瓦尔德，却发现阿拉米格男孩儿眼睛里全然没有笑意。

“阁下……这些，都是别人对你说的话吧？”

“呃？虽说是这样没错因为我不太擅长自我开导……”

“因为我知道的阁下是不喝酒的啊，所以对方是那个会拉着阁下在出发前一夜喝酒，害阁下回来之后还要头痛的多玛少主？”

“确实是这样……”

“所以对我什么都不说的阁下会把这么私人的烦恼就这么轻易地告诉刚刚认识的人，回来之后还要一边发同伴卡，一边把那个人开导您的话说给您明明知道对您抱着怎样的感情的我听？”

“你等一下，不要说得我好像很轻信的样子，飞燕少主确实是个值得信赖又正直的兄长一样的……”

“阁下你真的是……不是年上就不行吗？”

光之战士心里咯噔一声；他总觉得这对话的走向哪里不对，但阿雷恩瓦尔德说的好像也都是事实。“阿雷恩，我……”

“您也表现得太明显了……您这不是一直会对可靠的同伴抱有好感吗？可那也只是对于比您年长的，像是于里昂热先生……”

“阿雷恩瓦尔德！”

“阁下有要反驳的吗？刚刚不是还说，如果我在阁下面前表现出可靠的样子，反而只会让你感到不安吧！”

“谁也没有那样说吧？”

“可是阁下你忘了我是在怎样的环境里长大——不需要真正地说出口，哪怕只看脸色只听语气，我也……我也……”

光之战士想把手放在高地男孩儿的肩甲上，却被不着痕迹地躲开了。“我为阁下能想开感到高兴，但……现在您就让我自己呆一会儿吧。”

糟了，光之战士僵硬地盯着阿雷恩瓦尔德的肩膀想；这回我好像把后辈惹哭了。


	17. Honor among thieves

光之战士头疼不已。在他自己看来，从多玛回来之后和阿雷恩瓦尔德的关系可以说是逐渐往他希望的方向发展：没有不必要的紧绷张力，也没有无必要性的刻意疏远，一切都在往轻松和随意以及舒适区靠拢，是在经历过他们之间那些说不上来的事情之后最有可能的健康发展方向。

但显然事实和他的愿望有所出入——或许他以为达到了的平和的平衡也只不过是阿雷恩瓦尔德看出他想要的状态因此在配合他而已。

总是觉得该有个前辈的样子，但原来一直在被比自己小的男孩儿不动声色地迁就着啊，光之战士想。他不知道该怎么办，哄小孩可以说是他擅长的东西的对立面，但即使是人际关系苦手如他也知道这时候不能真的走开让人自己呆着。

“我不动你，我就坐在这儿。”光之战士硬着头皮说。他们刚才确实声音有点大，已经有在附近巡逻的士兵脸上写着“吵架了？”疑惑地望了过来。光之战士摆了摆手示意没事；他盘起了原本在桥边垂着的双腿，成了一个不怎么雅观的坐姿，但阿雷恩瓦尔德一副打定主意不看他的样子，那多半也就没人会在意他的坐姿问题。

然后他就真的只是坐在那儿直到先前营救可露儿的战斗后的体力消耗以困意的形式反馈上来。说是欠缺紧张感也好，但光之战士确确实实地感到困了。“我要是坐在这里睡着了的话，你会更生气吗？”他打着呵欠问；他们坐着的桥上有风，因为吹过了水面而带上了凉意，是战火中难得的宽慰，“应该没什么更生气的余地了吧，我猜。”

阿雷恩瓦尔德搭了腔，但没转过头来看他。“要是睡着了朝前栽进水里，我是不会伸手扶的。”

“可之前明明说无论怎样都绝对会扶住我的吧？这是要把生气的时候排出在外了？”

阿拉米格男孩儿叹了一口不符合年龄的气。“……阁下的情商真的很低。完全没有留意到吗？我不是在对您生气，我是觉得委屈——”他终于朝光之战士转过脸来，甚至不仅仅是头，整个身体都转了过来，是随时都可以活动的姿势，“——想让您哄我一下，才会说出请您让我自己呆一会儿这样的话啊？”

即便是这样解说过了，光之战士也还是真的没能全懂。“我的情商有那么糟糕？但多少我也知道不能真的就让你一个人待着，所以才要坐在这里，而且打完架会犯困也是很普通的吧。”

“阁下知道我是怎么猜出先前那些话是您和别人学的？”阿雷恩瓦尔德转移了话题。

“怎么？”

“因为您除了要鼓励别人的时候，其余时间说话一直都难听得要命，尤其是说关于您自己的话题的时候，所以听到那样有条有理情理之中的发言，马上就知道绝对不是您说得出来的话啊。”

光之战士甚至不知道该不该觉得被冒犯了。“……阿雷恩，你这句话也说得很难听吧。”

“实话总是比较难听的。”阿雷恩瓦尔德同样把垂下的双腿收回到桥面上，“但我要向您道歉——刚才说得太超过了，我不应该说这样的气话。”

光之战士被他突然低下头来的姿势惊到，连连摆手说不用在意。“没必要道歉，你说的也是事实，”他留意到阿雷恩瓦尔德的脸色突然变了一下，“我是不太会说话，不过拂晓会说话的人多得是，我只要好好战斗就可以了……我是这么觉得的。”

不知道是不是错觉，光之战士觉得面前规规矩矩坐着的男孩儿好像又松了口气。“不，我说的是更先前——我不应该说您只要是年上就……”

“……是说那个啊。”是说这个啊。困意从他的身体里逐渐消退了；光之战士打了个寒战，好像水面吹来的风真能穿过他厚重的披风和布甲再带走一部分体温似的。

“您听到那里也生气了吧？因为您平时都不会那样完整地喊我的名字……虽说没有带着姓就是了。阁下知道我的全名吗？”

光之战士当然是知道的。“伦提努斯——我记得的。ー我不知道是什么让你觉得我一直在忽视你，是因为我给你的关注没有达到你期望的程度？但我得说不是你想的那样。你的事情，我……有放在心上。”

他能察觉的到阿雷恩瓦尔德哽了一下。“有……多少？”阿拉米格男孩儿的身体不由自主地朝前倾去，“我不想和别人比了——您告诉我，有多少？”

说实话，这不是光之战士第一次面对期待。从他开始做冒险者以来，或者说从他开始做光之战士以来，就逐渐变得习惯了这件事，因为他有足够的战斗技巧来应对这些期待而不让任何人失望。但这一回是不同的——他在被期待着在他不擅长的领域给出回应，而他希望——

在下一阵风吹来之前光之战士猛地意识到，他希望的竟然并非是可以蒙起双眼双耳来逃避——而是希望可以给出一个不让面前的人失望的回答。

“可能……也没有特别多，大概刚好比‘不是年上说不定也可以’的程度……稍微多一点点吧……”

阿雷恩瓦尔德看上去想要站起来；至少他努力这么去做了，但显然预估错了左脚和石桥边缘的距离，以至于光之战士还没来得及对自己的发言二次考虑，就只能把伸出去的手尴尬地悬在半空里——差了那么一点，只抓住了溅起来的水花而已。

“阿雷恩！”他从桥边探出身子去看；这条河的水不深，好处是穿着盔甲也不会因为浮不起来而淹到，坏处则是掉下去的话会结结实实地摔到痛。光之战士看到的阿雷恩瓦尔德坐在刚刚没过小腿的水里，见他探出头来就抬起手甲摸了摸已经溅湿了一半的白金色的短发。

“阁下！”

“没事吧？”

“英雄阁下！”

“听到了听到了……”

“光之战士阁下！”

光之战士没办法了，他从桥的另一头绕下去到河滩边上想把坐在水里傻笑的阿拉米格男儿喊回岸边来，却鬼使神差地自己也踏进了河里，“起来，然后……喊我的名字就可以了。”他伸出手递给阿雷恩瓦尔德想把男孩儿从水里拉起来，现在他的披风下摆也打湿了，沉甸甸地坠在水里。

阿雷恩瓦尔德听话得要命，像只已经经过了反复饲喂与磨合驯到纯熟的大型犬。他握住了光之战士的手，在那只长期把着盾牌的胳膊上借力将自己拉了起来。他身上的盔甲从每个缝隙里往下淌着水，头发也在滴着水，有路过的熟识的卫兵问他有没有事，但阿拉米格男孩儿却只直勾勾地盯着光之战士看了。

“您不会骗我的吧？”他一步一步被光之战士拉着走到岸边，在干燥的河滩上留下了湿漉漉的印迹，“您说的都是真的吧？”

光之战士只觉得燥得慌，他摆手让投来关心视线的卫兵去忙自己的事，才压下声音埋怨，“摔了这么重的一下，还觉得是梦到的事？”

“因为一直以来都只有睡着的时候才会听到您说这样的话嘛。”

阿雷恩瓦尔德说得很轻，光之战士却猛地一个激灵。

“您在发抖，是水里冷吗？”

“你在说傻话吗，整个掉进去的人是你吧？”

“但我一点也不觉得冷……我啊，除了您拉着我这一件事以外，现在什么都感觉不到了。”

我得赶紧让他闭嘴，光之战士想；谁知道这样下去会说出什么来，又会被哪个路过的人听了去。“你得自己醒醒，或者我用盾牌帮帮你——我们还有你的故乡要解放，记得吗？”

阿拉米格男孩儿用力点头：“我知道——而且我觉得我什么都可以做到。”

光之战士叹了口气。他从头冠上摘下了那片垂在侧面的黑色织物，拿没有绣纹突起的那一面给阿雷恩瓦尔德擦了擦脸，又把那一片塞进了年轻男孩儿手里。他也想要这样的自信——毕竟他还有个一直以来的遭遇都以失败告终的对手要面对，不过如果他的存在就能给阿雷恩瓦尔德带来这样的力量的话，或许有那么一丝可能性……反过来也是一样的吧。


	18. out of everything we've had to face, nothing has been as lethal as you lies

如果说有什么事是像从没能在稳定的住所安家超过两星期那样能被光之战士非自愿但无可奈何地接受成为自己人生的一部分的，现在又多了一条“一旦在岔路口决定了方向，就一定没时间在抬起脚迈出下一步之前好好看看这条路该怎么走”。

他能怎么办？现在是战争。光之战士只能庆幸自己只需要帮助伙伴战斗而不需要为别人做什么决定，同时又不禁对莉瑟感到了一丝或许不算妥当的同情。

除此之外，还有那么一点无论怎么说都算不上友好的想法：阿雷恩瓦尔德比他要忙——这可真是救了命了。倒不是说他为先前说过的话感到后悔；那的确是他真正的想法，只不过“接受改变”远比“说出实话”还要来得困难，尤其是在他们已经在一个相对来说有点尴尬的局面僵持得太久，以至于逐渐习惯了的情况下。

说可以的也是他，比起期待来说更感到恐慌的也是他，光之战士只想给自己脸上来一巴掌。先前发生落水意外的那天，告别的时候光之战士头都大了：阿雷恩瓦尔德要送他回去，可他就在医疗站打地铺，从桥那里到医疗站的营帐总共就那么远，前脚跟挨着后脚尖的走法也用不了两分钟；最后好歹还是以“盔甲泡水还不擦干是想让同伴的心意锈掉吗”为理由在这个尤其不需要任何节外生枝的战时结束了这一天。

但就如同每个成年人都知道的那样，无论你上不上床睡觉，第二天的太阳都会照常升起来。在将来或许会被称作“决战”的那一天到来之前，光之战士已经把自己的兵装库盘到了第二遍进行了一半的程度，在各自忙碌的神拳痕众人中显得格外招人烦。

“我想和皮平说说话，”他对相比其他人而言稍稍空闲一点的阿尔菲诺感叹，“但他说他现在主要负责和咒术师对接，而我一介自由骑士，显而易见对咒术没什么研究。”

阿尔菲诺合起了书本，看上去是可以偷懒一会儿的样子。“为什么？如果有事商量的话，皮平阁下应该不会拒绝。”

光之战士眨了眨眼睛。“我挺喜欢他的声音，想听听他大声呼唤什么人的名字的时候是什么样子。”他看上去一本正经，就好像是在念诵西德的来信或者谈论乌尔达哈的地理。

“真是的，现在可不是什么开玩笑的时机啊……”阿尔菲诺摇了摇头。光之战士想再次重申他的态度是认真的，但阿尔菲诺看上去有话要说的样子让他没有立即发言。

“你好像有话要对我说。”他低头看向瘦小的精灵男孩的头顶，那里的发旋有很可爱的形状。

阿尔菲诺像每个被戳破心事的年轻人那样羞赧地摸了摸鼻尖。“噢，我想是的……我是说，毕竟明天就要进攻阿拉米格皇宫……你一切都还好吗？先前受的伤都恢复了吗？”

“你想听实话，还是哄你的话？”光之战士被阿尔菲诺拿书轻轻敲了一下，只好重新清了清嗓子，“不是我感觉最好的时候，但也不算糟糕。虽然这么说不太好，但是知道那个芝诺斯要利用蛮神的力量，不知道为什么反而感到轻松了一点。”

他说了真话，因为阿尔菲诺的反应看起来很沮丧。“真抱歉，又要让你一个人战斗。”

“……接下来的也是实话，”光之战士把手放在阿尔菲诺的头顶，“我不擅长交涉，也不喜欢谋划，对我来说战斗是最单纯也最简单的……所以谢谢你们一直帮我搞定了其他所有比战斗更麻烦的事情。”

阿尔菲诺飘着视线转移话题的样子就像他确实已经被感动了但又倔强地要在光之战士面前掩饰住一样。“那个，对了！我有听阿雷恩瓦尔德他说你们的事！”

来了，你们这些互为亲友的小孩儿，光之战士想；他在和阿尔菲诺搭话之前就该预料到这个话题迟早会被提起来的。“时机很差，对吧。“他从牙关里挤出字来回答。

“确实呢，他有和我抱怨说那之后的这几天就忙到见不着面什么的……说来，你既然在这里闲到想打扰工作中的皮平阁下，为什么不去找阿雷恩瓦尔德说说话啊？”

阿尔菲诺这一手抛出来得太直接，光之战士头皮都紧了一下，就好像戴头冠的时候不小心卡到了头发。“我不想……别这么看着我，你得多给我点时间，我才能找到合适的词。”他在精灵男孩儿像是不平又像是担忧的注视下越发没了头绪，“……我是不敢啊，他有的时候太吓人了，你见过他那种，眼睛亮闪闪的样子吗？”光之战士一双手悬在空气里不知往哪里搁才好，最后不明不白地盖在了脸上，“真的是……看得人手脚发抖，站都站不稳了。”

然后他听见阿尔菲诺的笑声，但很奇异的不是他想象中拿他这种不怎么成熟的鸵鸟行为取乐的那种，反而有一种放下心来的印象在里面。

“什么啊，我真是白担心了。”阿尔菲诺弯起眼睛的样子看起来和阿莉塞更像了两分，“先前我还在想，你会不会是因为雷天军星行动到了最后一步，不想在这样特殊又关键的时间说出什么动摇心情的话来，才用那种说法安抚他的……现在看来，你这不是很喜欢他的嘛。”

光之战士一只手还盖着脸，腾出一只手来推着阿尔菲诺的肩膀让精灵男孩转向了另一边。“你们这些小孩子，非要用这种什么都懂的语气说话不可吗？”他保持着手上的力气让阿尔菲诺无法转回身来，费力地在嗡嗡乱响的脑子里翻找，想找出个能不至于太尴尬就能顺利溜走的办法。

“你肩负‘小孩子’的身心健康成长，可别太有压力啊。”阿尔菲诺握起拳头挡在嘴前笑出了声，他和光之战士差了将近十岁，有时却能这样轻松地开起玩笑，放在这样的战时的确算是难能可贵的经历了。

光之战士伸手去抓男孩儿的辫子，心里却想着别的事：即将到来的决战，方才在医疗站帮着搬动过的伤员，皮平放在战略桌边的脚凳，自己先前从头上拆下来的沾染了陈旧血迹却作为耻辱的纪念而保留的绷带，还有曾经有过的残碎的心情；可以促膝长谈的、会为他的大小事担心的同龄亲友，会顾虑他心情、忍让着伸出引导之手的年长前辈，都是他希冀过，却不曾真正拥有过的啊。


	19. Humiliation

神拳痕这块地方说大也大，说小也小，从大水晶跑到战略桌能把腿跑断——不把小型以太之光利用起来的话——但要找个自闭的地方，除了把自己淹死在落星池可能根本没有别的出路。

夜幕降临的时候他们燃起了营火，就在落星池的边上，靠近交易区那几门大炮的地方。没人想在这个节骨眼上引起火灾，因此营火的规模远不足以让聚集在神拳痕的各路人马都围绕在这里，大多是来来去去，坐上一会儿和旁人说上几句，然后回到各自的岗位上去。

光之战士一直坐在这里，主要原因是他没有一个可以回去的岗位，另一个主要原因是乌尔达哈的出身使他对边区夜晚的寒冷气温持有和对伊修加德一样的抗拒心情。医疗站因为有伤员的原因比其他营帐更加暖和些，但和这样的火堆又完全不能相比了。

来营火边停留过的人都朝他点头当作招呼，也有在医疗站被他帮助过的伤员和他说上几句话，但总的来说算是个安静的夜晚。光之战士用他找到的金属容器煮了一些红茶——并非先前露琪亚给他的那些，而是他自己在背包里翻出来的——然而没来得及自己喝，让过来歇脚的梅·娜格整个端走了说要拿去给分给莉瑟暖暖身子，他当然也不会拒绝。

“她要是不走得那么风风火火的，我大概还能去雇员铃那边找点蜂蜜。”

阿雷恩瓦尔德过来的时候正好听见光之战士这么说，顺着视线的方向还能看见梅·娜格的马尾辫在月轮下闪过的亮光。光之战士朝他抬起了手，“你来晚一步，没有热水可喝了。”

“没关系的，我没觉得冷。”阿雷恩瓦尔德这句倒也是实话，他这几天忙到脑子都木了，对冷热自然是分不出精神来察觉。

光之战士不置可否地应了一声。“……我这里还有一个人的空位。”他隔着被火烤热而流动起来的空气看向高地男孩儿，偏了偏头，是让人过来的意思。

“您是一个人坐在那儿，阁下，怕鬼的是阿尔菲诺，我可不会被这种鬼故事吓到。”他心里多少也清楚这是因为他来得晚了，其他人几乎都来过又离开了的原因，但光之战士摇了摇头，举起了手里拿着的披风。阿雷恩瓦尔德这才确实地发现，尽管他来的时候隐约觉得光之战士好像有哪里不一样，但现在才能肯定那个不一样的地方是光之战士的披风没有披挂在背后，而是搭在膝盖上的。

光之战士把膝盖上的披风举起来了一点。“我是说……这里还有一个人的空位。”

阿雷恩瓦尔德说不上来自己是怎么坐过去的。他不觉得冷，但光之战士的披风搭上来的时候又确实是能感到暖热的，像是织物的缝隙里吸饱了来自营火的热辐射；又或者只是那红色的一面留在印象中的热度，因为光之战士拎起披风的时候露出的白色腿甲泛着冷光，不像是能有温度的颜色。

“有，有点小……”

“阿尔菲诺和阿莉塞一起挤进来都足够。”

“他们挤过？”

“挤过的话阿尔菲诺会不和你说？”

“也是……”

光之战士挪了挪腿，现在他看上去真的很疑惑了。“但看起来确实比我想象的要小……”

阿雷恩瓦尔德心里浮现出了禁句，甚至觉得现在说出口也没关系，但他的困意战胜了这些。和他挨着的光之战士并没有什么使人产生对睡眠的眷恋的要素——让人囤积睡意的床褥往往柔软且暖和，带着没什么存在感的不甜也不凉的香气。光之战士的身上靠起来相当硌人，阿雷恩瓦尔德的肩甲和光之战士肩上原本用来固定披风，但现在空置着的金属搭扣以非常无法相容的方式抵在一起。在现在这样的距离可以清楚地看见光之战士浅色的头发上落着灰；他在火边坐得太久，营火燃烧过后的灰烬随着火光浮上上空的空气里之后又会因为夜晚原本的温度而降落下来。光之战士盔甲的金属部分靠近火的一面被烤得非常热，热到被裹在内部的肢体可能会感到不适的程度，但在失去了披风的遮挡暴露在空气里的布甲的后背看上去就像是被月光冻过一样缺乏色彩而且寒凉。

他打了个呵欠，而光之战士转过脸来。“之后还要去和其他人换班吧？”

“是，可以歇一会儿，然后去换天亮之前最后一班。最后一个晚上更要注意警戒才行。”

光之战士幅度更大地动了动，把披风抓起来扔在阿雷恩瓦尔德身上，看上去很是随意的样子，然后卸下了一边的膝盖护甲盘起了腿。“那你睡一会儿。”他抓着阿雷恩瓦尔德的肩甲，让年轻的阿拉米格战士躺下来枕着他自己的腿。

阿雷恩瓦尔德挣扎了一下。他枕着的地方是锁甲，先前也被遮挡着，不至于被火堆烤得像先前卸下来的护甲那样滚热。“可我想和阁下说会儿话！这几天都没……”

但光之战士伸出一只手盖住了他的眼睛。那只手上还没有卸掉手甲，密实又不透光，拇指那里的皮革刚好分开了额发，压着他额头上的伤疤。

隔着那样厚实的革层应该感受不到疤痕和寻常皮肤的区别，但在这一个瞬间却有好像直接被触碰一样的异乎寻常的亲近感淹没到了能够呼吸的程度以上。阿雷恩瓦尔德不再能好好地说完剩下的半句话了，光之战士的声音听上去在他上方，又像在远处的同时也像直接响起在他脑海里。

“盖着我披风的时候不要乱动。而且明天过后，不是有的是时间吗。”

他感到丢盔弃甲，而光之战士搭在他身上那块并不能完整遮盖他的披风，是他和这个世界上的所有那些炙烤的火焰，荒凉的夜风，战乱中的嘶吼和纷争扬起的尘灰之间唯一的，不会沾染脏污的不破帘幕。


	20. Forsaken

“我不是不欢迎你来和我聊天，”阿尔菲诺说，“我只是没有预料到，好不容易胜利之后你来分享心情的人是我，而且分享的还不是什么喜悦的心情。”

“我也没想到。我以为——”阿雷恩瓦尔德没有半点搪塞的意思。他已经在阿尔菲诺这里叹了很久的气，而阿莉塞早就走开去找莉瑟说话了，以至于没人来一阵见血地点出他烦恼的时候抓乱了自己的头发。

阿尔菲诺也想叹气。“但我不觉得光之战士他会因为这种事就……怎么说，他不像是会计较这些的人？”事实上，让他来总结的话，阿雷恩瓦尔德在先前的半个小时里给他讲述的“复杂”的前因后果都可以概括为：光之战士因为没想到打完大决战之后大家一起唱起了国歌，而他自己不会唱于是一时尴尬就把锅甩给了阿雷恩瓦尔德——

“——我也没想到他会怪我没提前教他，关键是，我自己也没唱呢，我在扛旗啊？”

阿雷恩瓦尔德的陈述极其恳切，以至于阿尔菲诺都忍不住收起了书本腾出手去拍了拍他的背。“你和我说的这些，有和光之战士说过吗？”

“没有，他抱怨到一半的时候皮平阁下就找来了，说劳班总帅有事相商……”

阿尔菲诺只觉得某种动物的形象呼之欲出。他摇了摇头：“要我说，你要是在我这里抱怨委屈，我是可以安慰你，但你真的应该等光之战士回来让他也见识见识——我敢说他吃这一套的概率在九成以上。”他完全是从先前和光之战士那短短的一段私下的对话里推断出来的，但阿尔菲诺对自己的结论充满信心。

然而阿雷恩瓦尔德不这么想。“你说的这些我也都知道。我太清楚了，像小孩子那样去依靠他，听他的话甚至和他耍赖，他都会很高兴地接受，但就是太清楚了所以才更不想那么做。”他清了清嗓子，好像这样就可以把那些堵在喉咙里的话咳出来似的，“阁下他已经够在意……年纪什么的。我不想再在他面前做那些小孩子的事情来反复提醒他这一点了。”

阿尔菲诺太阳穴突突跳；光之战士对年上有好感，这件事在阿尔菲诺这里倒也并不是什么秘密，毕竟阿雷恩瓦尔德又给他讲过那个‘不是年上说不定也可以’的落水事件。“我是听你说过一点……但真的有那么严重吗？其实我也和他聊起过你的事情哦？”

显然阿拉米格大男孩儿没想到还有这么一出，以肉眼可见的速度涨红了脸。“阿尔菲诺……不要把我的事情当话题啊，不然下回教你游泳的时候我可不会救你了。”

“原来你不想听啊，那我还是忘掉好了。”

“……我怎么会不救我最好的朋友？”

阿尔菲诺满意地抬起了下巴。“要我说的话，光之战士他可比你紧张多了，就像他自己经常说的，他擅长的部分也就只有战斗而已。所以……”

“……所以？”

“所以你都快把他吓死了，”阿尔菲诺拍了阿雷恩瓦尔德一下，正正地在胳膊上，“光之战士的原话，看到你的时候‘站都站不稳了’哦。”

阿雷恩瓦尔德看上去完全不确定这话到底是褒是贬。“呃……是让我扶着他的意思？倒也不是没那么做过……”

如果叹一次气就可以长高一厘米的话，阿尔菲诺应该已经能俯视埃斯蒂尼安了。“我觉得是你没必要想那么多的意思。光之战士可能是喜欢比他年长的，但他不也说得很清楚了吗？你已经是不一样的了啊。你总说他在介意年龄，现在看起来，更介意的人……”

“是，是我吗……”

“是你吧？你要是还觉得不能在他面前露出小孩子气，非得要像个大人才可以，不就是完全没把他的表态当回事吗？”

阿雷恩瓦尔德做了一次深呼吸，肩膀朝后舒展又落回原位。“可我也会想被阁下依靠，想让他能对我抱怨烦恼……”

“那就去那么做啊？你忘了吗，既然已经不会被分类了，就不需要想着他喜欢什么样的，而是做自己想做的就可以了吧？”

“分类”这个说法像什么梗在喉咙里的硬块一样让人难受，但仔细去想的话也不全然没有道理，就连他自己也不例外——在认定是特别的人之前，对于接触到的人，即使不会明说，认知里却总有简单的划分；照顾过自己的是前辈，关系要好的是亲友，派发命令的是上级，不那么熟识但一同战斗的是同伴。而光之战士……光之战士就是光之战士，他有一个站在口耳相传的神坛上的影子——但当收回仰望的视线的时候，却发现他是再普通不过地站在几步远外的人群里，因为影子被那样注视而露出普通人一样烦恼的神情的；而当他留意到你隔着几个人的肩膀投来目光的时候，是会猛地撇开头，但终究会用一双无可奈何的眼睛坦然回视的。

虽然有着“阿尔菲诺明明比我小为什么对这种大道理信口拈来”的疑惑，但阿雷恩瓦尔德懂事地没有问出来，取而代之的是，他按住了小个子精灵男孩的肩膀：“既然这样——那我们就去寻宝吧！”

“……啊？”


	21. Innocent until proven guilty

光之战士觉得自己多半是被这两个小男孩儿合起伙来演了。

先前他和莉瑟说完话，回头就看见阿雷恩瓦尔德过来找他，还是一副因为他不知道具体是什么的原因而胸有成竹的样子，连步子迈下去时盔甲撞击的声音都好像更响亮了些。

就像个将将二十岁的男孩儿该有的活泼样子。光之战士只觉得久违了——先前他们总是多少有点有尴尬和局促在中间绷着，无论是哪一边起的头——这会儿看见阿雷恩瓦尔德这样大大咧咧地朝他走过来又热乎乎地喊他的名字，也不由得感到轻松了起来。

他问阿雷恩瓦尔德有什么事找他，对方神神秘秘地说换个地方说话，之后带着他往没什么人会闲到去靠近的瀑布那边走。光之战士有一瞬间都猜测这是不是约会的意思，差点一个哆嗦起了跑路的念头，仔细想了想既没道理也没立场，还是硬着头皮跟上了。

光之战士边跟着走边开解自己说不抗拒约会，也不抗拒任何其他两个人一起做的事；就像决战前一天他们在火堆边那样，那时候没有其他人，他做得就很不错，像是个能和另一个人互相支持的样子，而不是自己把鞋跟掘进地里。他想得有点深，结结实实撞在停下来正转过身的阿雷恩瓦尔德的肩膀上。

这一下确实痛，光之战士被那块肩甲结结实实撞回了现实里，摸了摸鼻子下面发现还流出一点血。

“……不要紧吧？”阿雷恩瓦尔德的声音听起来好像在憋笑。光之战士不想让血流出来，单手捂住鼻子朝后仰起头，另一只手摆了摆示意阿雷恩瓦尔德继续说下去不要管他。

但阿雷恩瓦尔德没听他的，反而靠近他身边从后面按着他的头，又推着他的肩膀让他倾向前方。

“不可以抬着头啊，血流进去之后会嗓子痛的。你不要动，等我一下！”年轻男孩儿说着朝瀑布的水边走去了。

光之战士想说就这样让血流出来的话也太狼狈，比起这种丢人产生的胃痛他一点也不介意嗓子痛，但血已经在流到了他嘴边让他不太想张嘴。阿雷恩瓦尔德很快回来了，手里拿着一块浸湿的黑布，捂在光之战士的额头上，然后掏出另一块手帕递给他擦血。

瀑布的水很凉，光战拿着手帕解放了自己的嘴：“这是我的头饰？”他朝上转了转眼睛示意额头上那块黑布，“我还想怎么找不到了。”

“你自己扯下来塞给我的，这就忘记了？”

光之战士想了想，好像确实有这么一回事，而且也和水有关。那你一直带着也很奇怪——他没说出口，而且撞得也不重，捂了一会儿很快就止住了血。光之战士看了那块被血弄得很抽象的白手帕，嘀咕着“之后弄个红的头饰吧，用来擦血也看不出来”之类的话，把它叠进了内面自己收了起来。

“那就换了。”他把额头上敷着的黑色布料揭下来拧干水，又一次塞进阿雷恩瓦尔德手里，它在他脸上待了一阵子，已经不凉了。

这会儿阿雷恩瓦尔德总算向光之战士揭露了他的打算。虽然使光之战士松了口气的是这并不是个约会邀请，但关于寻宝的事他也并不热衷。

“废王的黄金……你想要那个？用来做什么？”光之战士觉得有点奇怪，他印象中阿雷恩瓦尔德不是个热衷于宝藏的人，但这小孩儿究竟热衷于什么，他也并不想去进一步思考。

阿雷恩瓦尔德点了点头。“虽然不知道能不能找到，但我想阿拉米格的人们会需要一笔钱吧。”他有点紧张似的把双手捏在一起，“我小时候为了活命做过不好的事，如果现在的小孩子能不用经历那个就好了。”

如果说要找个人分享过去，光之战士的名字甚至不会登上适任名单；他虽然不是个冷漠的人，但对自己的情商心里多少有数。“那你也知道，钱并不真的能解决这个。”他试着没有用特别露骨的方式去说；更早先在银胄团帮忙时他也接触过难民的事，换岗之后脱下制服在酒馆里听到抱怨说给的救济金不够买更好的酒的时候血冲上头顶的感觉已经在记忆里很模糊了，但事实还是横在那里，而且绝对不是他能靠手里的武器解决的问题。

光之战士对所有不能用武器解决的问题感到头疼，就像他也头疼于阿雷恩瓦尔德会不会对此感到消沉。但事实上，男孩儿对他眨了眨眼睛：“所以我们还需要阿尔菲诺。”

他们绝对是商量好了的——在约定的地方集合时光之战士想。阿尔菲诺来得太快了，比在离集合点最近的阿拉米哥居住区调查线索的光之战士到得还快。这种感觉在稍后他一个人泡在冰冷的湖底摸索而那两个男孩儿嘻嘻哈哈地从王宫那边给他打通讯贝，还说着“别嫌我啰嗦”这样的话的时候上升到了极点：他们怎么回事？

光之战士从湿透的披风上拈下来一片挂住的水草，直到抵达地下宫殿尽头的时候都没有干透，还能攥在手里拧出水来。阿尔菲诺和阿雷恩瓦尔德一起从上面摔下来的时候，光之战士手里还拎着一只椒盐海豹，像煮熟了的年糕被筷子夹起来似的越拉越长。

“我拿回去送给阿莉塞。”光之战士说。两个男孩儿满身满脸是灰，但至少是干爽得令人嫉妒的。

他就忍不住再多问了一句：“……高兴了？”而在得到两个用力的点头作为回答之后，光之战士扒了扒半湿半干的短发，“那我回去换衣服了。”

阿雷恩瓦尔德追了几步。“那你……高兴吗？”他又走快了些，很快就和光之战士并肩了，“我是想着无论我们后来有了什么身份，一开始都是冒险者对吧？所以觉得如果做一些冒险者的事，应该很有趣的吧！”

“我看起来不高兴？”光之战士指了指自己。

“你看起来确实该立刻换套衣服。”阿雷恩瓦尔德局促地笑了一下，“没想到会搞得这么狼狈，莉瑟那里我和阿尔菲诺去汇报就好！你快回去吧。”

他转身朝阿尔菲诺那边跑去之前抓起了光之战士的手，却犹豫着只紧握了片刻就放开了。

光之战士的手甲缝里还能甩出水来。他念起了传送魔法，直到被光包围，也没想明白这到底算不算个约会。


	22. “You can't separate peace from freedom because no one can be at peace unless he has his freedom.” -Malcolm X

光之战士换了从前的盔甲，镶着许多银色羽毛的那一件，站直不动的时候像只立在树梢收敛尾羽的银缕的白鸽。

阿雷恩瓦尔德盯着他的头冠看。光之战士显然在发呆——大部分执过勤站过岗的人都会逐渐养成的被动技能，让自己不至于在待机的时候把所有注意力都集中在“我很无聊”这件事上——但当回过神来发现高地男孩儿视线方向的时候，他露出一个怪异的表情，把带有羽翼的头冠隐藏了。

“我是因为觉得好看才盯着看的。”阿雷恩瓦尔德压低声音说。他们在不远处看莉瑟带着其他部族的人围坐成一圈，阿尔菲诺也和他们站在一起；商谈顺利进行的时候，他们自然是可以在这边小声闲聊的。

光之战士挪了挪脚跟。“太多羽毛了，很……浮夸。”

如果阿尔菲诺能穿越时空，或许他会告诉光之战士将来还有更浮夸的，但身处这里的他并不能预知未来，只能更关切地注视莉瑟那边的情况。他倒是想和人聊聊他对莉瑟选择的制度的看法，可光之战士虽然出身乌尔达哈四舍五入还算半个公务员但明显对这方面兴趣缺缺，而阿雷恩瓦尔德早些时候甚至连“我不太会算数”这样的话都坦坦荡荡地对他和光之战士说了，显然这两人都不可能是阿尔菲诺此时心中理想的聊天对象。

他们三人或许都期望着这时的无聊被终止，但突然被召唤出的吉祥天女一定是最烂的那一种打断方式——既没留给他们时间，也没留给他们选择。

“我，我们来当大家的盾吧！”阿雷恩瓦尔德转过头去对光之战士说，而对方点头的时候似乎笑了一下。他不确定这是什么意思，是赞许他作出的决定还是单纯的鼓励；事实上他几乎分不出心思去想：这样利用超越之力应对蛮神的战斗对光之战士来说或许是家常便饭，但对阿雷恩瓦尔德自己来说，当背后有许多可能会被精炼的人存在的时候，即使再没有底气，也是绝对不能失败的。

这之后的记忆几乎是一片空白，就像不知道怎么走过了横跨悬崖的钢索，回头去看却是平整的土石地面，一点儿深渊的影子都瞧不见。光之战士和芙朵拉站在一起就像是哪位治偏头痛的知名大夫帐篷外面等候区的景象；阿雷恩瓦尔德自己的超越之力没什么动静，谢天谢地，他这会儿可承受不起这个。

光之战士在超越之力翻剧本的副作用结束后看起来和平时没什么不同，站在惊魂未定的人群里显得一点儿也不起眼，像此时大厅中的每个人那样把目光投向劳班和莉瑟。阿雷恩瓦尔德只觉得嗓子疼；他呼吸得太用力，活像整个喉管都被人拿钝刀子生生剐过。就好像光之战士突然站得很远，隔在他们中间的又不是可以用肩膀和手肘借道的人群，而就只是路——路的尽头是行星的影像，给了光之战士一个发光的轮廓。

他从前不觉得那真的有多远：他们都有海德林的加护，如果只是年岁的差距，只要他肯咬牙忍住辛苦往前跑，总是能追上的；现在好像又不是那么一回事了。

“我们可以先回去，”光之战士靠过来压着声音说话，“不想让阿尔菲诺知道的话，到医疗站去，我给你包扎一下胳膊。”

在光之战士指出来之前，他甚至都没有感觉到痛。“还真是……”阿雷恩瓦尔德检查了一下手甲上因为被攻击而凹陷下去的部分，“没想到在那样的情况下你也能注意到。”

光之战士嘀咕着“这种事是骑士的一部分”一类的话，自己拉过阿雷恩瓦尔德的胳膊又检查了一遍，在金属上来回叩了叩，最后告诉阿雷恩瓦尔德之后把盔甲拿来给他，和他自己的一并送去修理。

“刚刚挺好的，”光之战士松开手之后说，“事出突然，少了谁都没法成功。”

如果说阿雷恩瓦尔德先前的确有推拒其他人的称赞的话，这时光之战士的则不在此列。他很少听见光之战士带着什么目的性去夸人，鼓励或者安慰或者讨好都没有；所以从那个人的嘴里说出来的多半就是需要被陈述的事实了。

“我还是第一次站在你旁边，和你一起战斗……”阿雷恩瓦尔德吞咽了一下，好像这样能把堵住他嗓子眼的莫名阻碍咽下去，给言语腾出路来，“就只有我们两个，我，我是说，虽然后来芙朵拉来了，但一开始只能靠我们俩的时候……”

他有些发抖，感到光之战士的手放在他后背靠下的地方；事实上隔着盔甲感受不到什么，就只是放在那里而已。

“嗯……其他人说我还算靠得住。”光之战士说。他用的是一种事不关己的语气，紧接着又投来疑问的眼神，就好像是个做产品售后调查的推销员暗示你觉得买了不亏的话就给个好评。

阿雷恩瓦尔德没怎么和商会打过交道，但他猜想多半就是那样的。突然之间他胳膊上的伤的存在感强烈了起来，就像是肾上腺素终于肯腾出位置让他的神智回来。他终于也像其他人那样体会到依靠光之战士是一件多么容易的事，而越是容易就越让人不安——阿雷恩瓦尔德知道那片苦难的影子已经不再笼罩在他头顶了，他有了同伴，他的存在不再是个错误，许多人都证明了这一点；但“只有靠自己才能真正站稳”的念头从来没有被抹去过，甚至阿巴和奥莉的死只会把这行字凿得更深。

“难怪他们喊你光之战士……还有英雄阁下。”

“……我有名字。”

“我知道。就只是……”

他们陷入了突然的沉默，好在莉瑟和劳班的谈话还在继续。光之战士放在阿雷恩瓦尔德后腰上的手拿开了，就像任何一个想离开自己讨厌的话题的人那样。

但他终究也没真的走开。“我不是生气……十二神啊，我是真的不太会说话，”光之战士叹了口气，“就只是……被特殊对待让我很反感。我是个自由骑士，要么就当我是冒险者之中再普通不过的一个，要么就把所有做好了自己分内的事的人都叫做英雄……因为我也只是在做作为 **我** 该做的事而已，这一点我想在这里的所有人是都一样的。”

阿雷恩瓦尔德觉得先前沉重地坠着的胃似乎没有那么牵扯了。“要是以前的你，只会板着脸点点头就走开了。谢谢你能对我说这些……”

光之战士撇开了头，就好像听到了什么让他感到害臊的事情。“因为你之前好像希望我……算了，不是什么需要道谢的事，我只是……努力试试。”他停顿了一下，像是已经闭上了嘴，又要强迫自己继续说下去，“我看不出你需要什么，但你要是能对我说起，我都可以去试试。”


	23. Bravery is useless to me, it's fear that is profitable

光之战士的包扎技术就像乌尔达哈斗技场“纳尔札尔双剑”之一的阿尔迪斯的情商——几乎等于没有。

阿雷恩瓦尔德手都举酸了，光之战士还没把绷带打上结；他还不敢说要不然让他自己来，毕竟英雄阁下的自尊心常年七层易伤，附加效果无法驱散。

他们的盔甲都卸下来送去修护了，剩下里面的衬衫，光之战士袖子挽到手肘往上，小臂温乎乎地抵着他的胳膊，和绷带较劲了半天，忽然又举起来挡着嘴打了个呵欠。

阿雷恩瓦尔德趁机把自己的胳膊抢了回来，单手打了个不怎么端正的结。

“你这个没弄好。”

“等痊愈了再用我练手吧，现在这样举着怪疼的。”

光之战士翻了个白眼，看脸色是“你早点告诉我啊”的意思。“我是真不熟练，以前都没怎么受过伤。”他说话的时候摸了摸后脑，阿雷恩瓦尔德还记得那是先前和芝诺斯战斗的时候被打飞出去撞到的地方，缠上了绷带还在往外渗血。

被盯着看得久了，光之战士就起了疑心。“你不信？”他稍稍背过一点身，把衬衫下摆拉起来给阿雷恩瓦尔德看，“你自己看，我身上没有疤的。”

那肋骨最下边的轮廓顺着抬胳膊的姿势往里凹，阿雷恩瓦尔德哪儿敢看；他气都不敢出了，视线只能往下撇，又刚好落在光之战士盘起来坐着的腿上——他记得那里应该有个疤，就在衬裤底下，但又不是很确定。

先前为了放置伤员临时支的帐篷本就不大，塞着两个人和提灯争那么一点空气，已经够滞涩了。光之战士这才意识到什么，他肩膀僵硬地松开了手，衬衫下摆落回身上之后有点起皱，但帐篷里多出的紧绷感束缚了他的手脚让他不敢去拍打抚平。

“我没过脑子，”他转而把阿雷恩瓦尔德为了扎绷带晚上去的袖子放下来，遮住了那个不怎么好看的结，“我真是……放下剑盾就什么都做不对了。”

他们不约而同地，连呼吸声都压低了。

“还疼不疼？”

“你别问了。”

光之战士迟疑地收回了手，又不知道往哪里放，最后抓起剩下的绷带攥在手里开始收拾。“我只是想帮忙，”那些东西在他手里并不听使唤，反而越团越糟，“我之前一直在医疗站这里帮忙，以为没什么难的，看都能看会了……”

“你就承认吧，这世界上就是有 **英雄阁下** 也帮不上忙的事。”阿雷恩瓦尔德本来想开个玩笑让气氛松动一点，话从嘴里说出来却听起来怪怪的。

光之战士当即停下了手。“别这样叫我，”他眉头都拧了起来，直到阿雷恩瓦尔德重新喊了一次他的名字，也没能把疑虑从脸上抹掉，“阿雷恩，你得告诉我你在烦恼什么事，从阿拉米格王宫出来之后你就……怪怪的。你得说出来我才能……”

“才能帮我？”阿雷恩瓦尔德打断了他。合理推测光之战士应该很少被打断说话——他不是个特别喜欢说话的人，少有这样的机会，一旦发生了也就格外懵。

这样的情形下，不管怎么说都太傲慢了：无论是觉得什么事都能帮上忙的，还是想要拒绝帮忙的；如果非要找一个合适的立场，谈话就好像进行不下去了。“对于我的事情，你总是想帮我，是这样吗？”

光之战士把脸埋在手掌里吸了口气，那些整理不好的绷带已经被扔到一边了。“我什么都没有去想。”

“你觉得我有迷惑，遇到了问题，感到困难，所以觉得应该帮我，是吗？”

“我真的没有刻意去想什么，就算你这么问，我也……”

“不假思索地对别人伸出援手的好人，”阿雷恩瓦尔德脑子里有个声音嗡嗡地让他别再追问下去了，可他很难控制，甚至称呼也变了回去，“我知道 **阁下** 是这样的人，可我无论如何也想知道您到底在想什么！”

帐篷里给人的感觉更加狭窄了，光之战士的吸气声变得很重，就好像是用这种方式强迫自己像个成年人该做到的那样继续坐在这里，而不是面对不想面对的问题就起身走掉。空间里多出了看不见的壁障，几乎让人忘了他们刚才还挤挤挨挨地靠在一起对付同一条绷带。“战斗之后人不冷静，改天再说，好吗？”他以异常的耐心一个个音节地咬着字说。

阿雷恩瓦尔德没有抬头去看。他盯着自己捏在一起的双手，觉得光之战士这样说的时候，语气听起来却又是没抱着什么能阻止的希望的。“您觉得我的感情……我对您怀有的心情，是一个需要您来帮我解决的 **问题** ，是不是？”

光之战士站起身来。他要从这里出去了，阿雷恩瓦尔德想，这个人宁可憋死也要弄一团看不见的东西躲在后面做一个什么都不想的人，但事实上他们都手脚自由，随时可以掀开帘子出去。

他不是到了这一天才想刨根问底，他自己最清楚，只是排在很多其他的事后面。现在排在前面的事一件件被完成然后划去了，他们坐在这里面对吉祥天女留下来的伤口，或者说肾上腺素，更准确地说是肾上腺素消退之后才会浮起来的乱七八糟的东西——和平时有些不一样，但又没那么不一样，已经不能用应激当作借口了。

但光之战士并没有就此出去，而是穿过了那一堵看不见的墙停在他面前，直着上身跪下来。阿雷恩感到有手按着自己的后颈，然后自己的脸贴住了布料——那底下有杂乱的心跳声。他几乎是本能地伸出手搂住了就在他面前的脊背，光之战士个子不高，后背还算结实但并不宽阔，因为稍稍躬着身子，能隐约地摸到拱起的脊椎骨。

“阁下，您以前说等您翻过这一篇……”阿雷恩瓦尔德攥住那后背上薄薄的衣料，像更早些时候他们还不怎么相熟时那样说话，“您真的翻得过去吗？”

他能感觉到光之战士抓住了他的头发，那并没有什么感觉，至少不会超过他此时正在经历的来自内部的头痛。

“别问了，”他头顶上方光之战士的声音听起来在发抖，“你别再问了。”

而这时对以太的感知告诉他：这并不是什么简单的头痛，而是超越之力回溯过去的副作用突如其来地攥住他了。

迟早有一天会因为这不受控制的能力在不合适的场合发作而丢了命，阿雷恩瓦尔德在意识被拖入其他地方的时候想；但不会是现在，现在他在最安全的地方——虽然同时也是最不得安心的地方。


	24. Thick-skinned

这种感觉非常怪异，光之战士想。通常情况下他是那个对别人发动超越之力的人，而不是超越之力的发动目标。就像这时候，他知道阿雷恩瓦尔德正在观看他的某一段过去，而他只能直直地跪在原地被这个大孩子紧紧箍着脊背，迟疑地看着从白金沙色的短发间隙里探出来的自己的手指。

我也有什么过去是只属于我自己的吗，光之战士试图去回忆从前的事情，比他接触拂晓更早之前的事情。他几乎想不起他还有过什么人生，过去和成长都显得很遥远，好比背对着乌尔达哈王城的时候，面前的黄沙让所有另一头的东西都显得很遥远。

光之战士并不真的年纪很大——冒险时遇到的大部分人还是会喊他一声“年轻人”，只不过就像是上过漆的木桌被反复放置盛着滚烫食物的铁锅，久而久之也会变得凹凸不平，拿硬物去划的时候漆面就会剥脱下来——不代表他就真的经过了许多岁月。

甚至他的身体上都没有留下过什么伤疤：他的脸庞，肩背，胸膛，手臂；他私下属于自己的生活似乎也是如此。

光之战士试图去想他有没有什么爱好：空闲的时候打发时间会去做的事，喜欢的酒馆在哪个主城，时常去看风景的地方又是哪里；结果头绪少得令人扼腕，他好像真的没有自己的人生。很多人不带恶意地从他身上把那些剥去了，此时像抱着浮木一样紧抱着他的阿雷恩瓦尔德也不能被排除在外——无论有意与否。

他不再去探究自己了，只是想着每次自己超越之力发动的时候，在别人看来也这么漫长吗。

阿雷恩瓦尔德回过神的时候大声地抽着气。光之战士还跪在原地搂着他，感到阿拉米格男孩儿把脸往自己胸前又埋得深了一些。

我们应该有这么亲密吗，光之战士想。或许是有的，他们有很亲密的时候，然后因为一些事情又回到僵持，努力靠近过然后又互相推开。

“你看到什么了？”

“一封信，”阿雷恩瓦尔德按着他的后背，“你看完之后，收进储物柜里了。”

光之战士尽量不去想自己的声音听起来有多贫乏。“噢，”他说，“噢。”

这个指向很明确了，毕竟他放进储物柜里的只有一封信。这时候光之战士想起他还是有过一点属于自己的生活的：那封信刚收到的时候被他翻到几乎能背，现在只勉强想得起开头的称呼是“亲爱的伙伴”，但确确实实是封拆伙信。

“写了什么？”光之战士问。

他这样问，倒也不代表他真的忘记了。光之战士从前也不是一个人在做冒险者的，在拂晓之前他还有同伴并非什么令人吃惊的事情。

而阿雷恩瓦尔德抱他抱得很紧。“写了……”男孩儿试图组织语言，但光之战士放松了跪着的双膝，把更多重量倚靠过去。

“你看清了吗？我希望你都看到了，因为那是唯一一次有人把对我这个人的看法明明白白地告诉我了。”

这甚至不是它唯一的特别之处。光之战士不是从莫古力信使，而是从剑术师行会的接待员那里拿到这封信的，对方说它应该来自圣柜堂，因为把信悄悄放在这里的人什么也没留下，除了一个披着兜帽斗篷的背影。

他在乌尔达哈生活，有一个咒术师同伴是再正常不过的了，而他或会感激十二神——如果他们能正常地当面告别的话。

或者他不会。“你也看到了吧，你们几乎说了一模一样的话。我当时还觉得看信太单方面，也没机会解释……看起来就算当面发生，我也解释不了什么。”

光之战士回想起那封信，依然感觉到膝盖虚弱。

**不是你才有责任感** ，他的同伴这样写道， **其他人也一样有，所以你以为我们需要帮助，为我们履行职责的时候，是踩在我们的责任心上的。**

**你可能都不会注意到，因为那是你的习惯了** ，是这样吗，光之战士自己也没评判过， **也是你的优点，正因为我很清楚这个，所以才不能继续下去。你其实也没有做错什么，不该一次次因为我的态度感到迷茫，而我也应该得到一个机会，去过不会因为你向我、向其他人伸出手就感到压抑苦闷的人生。**

光之战士意识到他们之后都没有再见到过，艾欧泽亚可以很大；但他和阿雷恩瓦尔德或许不行，拂晓过于紧密地把他们联系在一起。他想着这样的事情，手却还陷在对方的头发里，只不过仅靠他自己很难留意到这一点。“你也这么想吗？”

去问，然后得到一个答案，通常事情会这么展开，但阿雷恩瓦尔德问了别的问题。

“你们之间……有吗？”

光之战士没可能想过这一出。“我……不这么觉得。”

“那我当然也就不会那么想。”阿拉米格男孩儿从光之战士胸前抬起头，他说的句子很肯定，语气却不完全是那样，“我什么都不知道，才在这个不合适的时候追着问你，但你也知道不可能一直回……”

或许是这样，或许不能一直回避，但总有办法拖延。光之战士手上用力，抓着男孩儿的短发让阿雷恩瓦尔德更加仰起了头。他脑子后面某一块在发热，这让他暂时忽视了这个给伤员用的临时帐篷有多么狭窄，只是放松了已经几乎失去知觉的膝盖缓慢地跪坐下来；现在他们近似在同一个高度了，光之战士挨得近，几乎是嘴贴着嘴。

“我还是更喜欢从前你听我话的时候。”他用没抓着对方头发的空闲的手捧住阿雷恩瓦尔德的下颌，而他年纪更轻一些的同伴抬起手——胳臂上绑着绷带的那一只——按着他的手背把他的动作固定在那里。

“ **阁下** ，”阿雷恩瓦尔德看上去相当镇定，“您现在是在捏造不存在的经历了。”


	25. Banishment

是光之战士起的头——起头的意思是他先动的嘴，而通常情况下会出现在伤员帐篷里的人都拿不出这种程度的热情。

但光之战士不觉得这算得上是什么热情的；他跟阿雷恩瓦尔德还什么关系都没摆弄清楚的时候就挤过一张床，那时候他甚至为了哄孩子睡觉就帮着打过一次手枪；亏他四舍五入还和执法部门公职沾一点边，居然也做这些想想都觉得离谱的事情。

阿雷恩瓦尔德朝后躲了躲——归根结底他只有十九岁，远远不像嘴上说起来那么镇定。但光之战士把着他的脸要去叼他的嘴的时候，他又刚巧坐在地上，只是往后仰的话，要想不跌倒，实际上也没什么活动的余地。

光之战士停了下来，边退开边小声地笑。“你再往后倒，是准备让我在上面？”

阿雷恩瓦尔德原地眨了三次眼。他没想到这一层，被光之战士和头发一样短促密实的睫毛根晃得头晕。“太，太快了吧！”他说出声了才意识到自己说了什么，赶紧捂住了嘴。

事实证明，即使是这样突然地找回了年上的场地，光之战士还是能像把根扎进河床里的树，即使在雨季的水流里也能站得稳当。“是吗？我不觉得我们有跳过什么步骤……虽然顺序上好像有点问题。”

有很大问题，阿雷恩瓦尔德捂着嘴和光之战士对上眼睛，想象手里握着一把打乱顺序的牌，再一张张拿出来理顺。光之战士看上去也在回忆什么；这个人现在就像是个高高兴兴的普通人，一片铠甲也没有，完全看不出不久之前还挡在许多人前面和吉祥天女战斗过的样子。

“……想到了吗？”

“好像是有……但你不把手放下来的话，我也没办法。”

“但我捂的是自己的嘴，不影响您说话的。”

显然他们想的是两件不同的事，这说明至少漏掉了两个步骤。光之战士拧起了眉头：“你是说……”

阿雷恩瓦尔德放下了手，有些愧疚地感到当光之战士表露迷茫的时候，他自己总会觉得比平时要来的镇定一些。“阁下，再加油想想？还有话得对我说吧？”

说实话这个状况有点蠢——如果之后他把这件事告诉阿尔菲诺，而阿尔菲诺又忍不住和妹妹分享了的话，阿莉塞一定会骂他蠢，或者连光之战士一起骂说他们两个都蠢。假设退一万步说雅·修特拉也会说点什么的话，她或许会说“小男孩总是在所有场合想不合时宜的事，但终于到了合时宜的时候却又想做别的事”一类的评价。

而雅·修特拉总是对的。“我想要阁下把心意说给我听……”阿雷恩瓦尔德咬了一下嘴，“这对我来说，比阁下的吻还要更重要一些。”

那一些飘浮的笑影子从光之战士的脸上离开了。说到底，光之战士也不经常笑，但这时候他恢复常态的表情是阿雷恩瓦尔德想要看到的——他总不希望这个时刻被用什么调笑的话含糊地带过去；光之战士认真说出的回答才有意义。

“……我想这件事有一段时间了，但怕你觉得太沉重，所以一直没有提。”

阿雷恩瓦尔德点了点头。“我想知道。”

“我不可能一直……将来某一天，会有人取代我，而我希望那个人是你。”光之战士说，“阿雷恩，我想看到你成为我，成为 **光之战士** 。”

这不是阿雷恩瓦尔德能猜想到的任何一种回答，但又比他想得到的都要超过。“那……到那时候，你要做什么？”

“可能……去钓鱼吧？”光之战士歪了歪头，“钓上一大堆，然后跟旁边其他钓鱼的人说，没事， **英雄阁下** 会帮我拎回去的。”

光之战士的手指按在他耳背下方的凹陷里，他们脸离得近，身体却并不紧贴，这让阿雷恩瓦尔德本能地伸手去搂光之战士的后背。

“我……我会的。”

“拎鱼也会吗？”

“也会的。”

他终于不再畏惧伸手了，无论先前阻碍他的是什么，是憧憬，是敬畏，甚至是自我怀疑，还有一些他自己也说不上来的东西，现在都不存在于他们中间了。光之战士的内核袒露在他眼前，他可以把它拿在手里，这颗心像是铜做的，质地并不坚硬也不冰冷，是可以被烈火和剑刃雕塑的，是可以被感情和陪伴温热的。

“而且，你刚刚说的两件事，其实也不冲突。”光之战士说，细微的笑意又在眉梢悬挂起来。他按着年轻人的肩膀借力，从跪着的姿势撑起来重新把自己安放在阿雷恩瓦尔德腿上，高地男孩儿的腰就在他膝弯之间。

现在他们能更加贴近了，帐篷顶的灯把白色的战妆涂成晴朗晨曦的颜色。光之战士却眨起了眼睛：“我突然想起来，这段时间见到了不少阿拉米格人……你也不算高个子吧？”

阿雷恩瓦尔德当机立断选择以下犯上，在本能地说出禁句来反驳之前按下了光之战士的后脑勺。光之战士把着他的脸，好歹没让他们嗑到牙齿——某种人为意外冲突——但这依然让他嘴角的某一片在他们分开的时候比其他地方要更加濡湿一些。

“我算是不怎么热衷……的类型，但就像早些时候说的，你要是对我说起的话，我都可以去试试……前提是你成年了的话，你十九岁，我不知道阿拉米格怎么界定……”光之战士腿还绕着阿雷恩瓦尔德的腰，说话却突然磕巴了起来，“而且如果你能让我做一些思想准备，我是说，你先前说梦到过……你梦到的时候是由我来还是你来？”

得想个办法让他别再说了，阿雷恩瓦尔德想；这会儿他脑子不算特别清楚，但仍然依稀地冒出了一个念头：“年上的余裕”这种buff，时效好像到了。


	26. Divided

他们在这种情况下还能互相从身上撕下来，就是桑克瑞德来了可能也要夸一声真懂事，毕竟伤员帐篷还有正事要用的。

但盔甲是没得可穿了，光之战士多少有点计较；他常穿的蓝披风白布甲在寻找废王的黄金时泡了水，换上早先的银色羽毛的一套又被吉祥天女好一顿招待，这会儿只有便服可以往身上披挂。阿雷恩瓦尔德的手甲坏得挺严重，底下胳臂没断实属幸运，就趁着换衣服的功夫把先前光之战士来回折腾也没能绑好的绷带顺手绑了。

然后他接到的传送邀请是去乌尔达哈的。

“不去高脚孤丘那边……？”阿雷恩瓦尔德问。他们去过一次光之战士的公寓——虽然留下了一些算不上好的回忆。

光之战士看上去挺镇定，还和街道上认出他的巡逻的银胄团骑士打招呼。“去流沙屋。我那地方……你上次走的时候什么样子，它就还是什么样子。没地方洗澡。”

阿雷恩瓦尔德拉了光之战士一下，躲开了一个险些摔倒的人。这是第二个故意往光之战士的方向摔的——第一个被英雄阁下眼疾手快扶住了，转头就和同行的伙伴小声叽喳起来。很难想象光之战士没听到；他显然不在意这些，可阿雷恩瓦尔德不这么想，至少现在不。“去旅馆吗……感觉有点……随便？”他把光之战士不动声色地拉到远离街道的那侧时心不在焉地接腔。

“我没有家。如果你是我想的那个意思的话。”光之战士说。

“嗯……不是能上头条的新闻。”阿雷恩瓦尔德摸了摸鼻子，“好吧，我想说的其实是……虽然我来提醒你很奇怪，毕竟你去的更多的流沙屋旅馆也没有地方洗澡。”

光之战士停顿了一下。他像许多其他拉不下脸的人那样，对一些无关紧要的小事死咬不放：“那……我饿，去流沙屋吃点东西。”

“好啊，”阿雷恩瓦尔德附和说，“我也饿。”

他盯着光之战士隐约汗湿的额角看，心想乌尔达哈人是不是对那地方有什么执念。如果当真如此，那他最好尊重光之战士的习惯，可心里又隐约有点失落——光之战士看上去想让事情尽量随意些，自然些；又或许是他自己还没成长到能完全摒弃仪式感。

或者说领地意识，在诉求更加私人的空间。“你的公寓应该添点东西。”阿雷恩瓦尔德还是补充说。

光之战士抬起头瞥他。“我不会做饭，一点也不会。”英雄阁下几乎要翻出烹调师的灰色面板给他看了，“骑士的全能性……它只是个梗，可能有别的谁是，但反正不是我。”

流沙屋离乌尔达哈的大型以太之光并不远，这会儿他们已经走到了。光之战士不挑座位，他们在离门口最近的空座上坐下，不久之后端上来的是加了冰的某种乳制品。

“……你知道我已经成年了的吧？”

光之战士尽量不表现出尴尬，如果他多少有那种感受的话。“我知道，我知道。我不应该帮你点餐。”他从另一边的桌子借来了纸质菜单递给阿雷恩瓦尔德，“不要像对小孩子那样对你，我知道。只是这地方我太熟了，我……”

“你很紧张？”阿雷恩瓦尔德抓着菜单，视线从纸张的上方投过来。

“……但也没到要靠酒精饮料来放松的程度，没人知道明天会发生什么的时候你总是会想清醒地记住今……”

“但我今天满二十岁。”

“……哎？”

“我现在二十岁了，”从前的阿拉米格男孩儿说，“你可以拿走那些关于没成年的顾虑了吗？”

事实证明，人不仅不知道明天会发生什么，就连接下来的两小时会发生什么都很难估摸。阿雷恩瓦尔德感到无法呼吸：光之战士手劲大得离谱，以至于他根本无法离开这块高脚孤丘的市场板三步以上的距离，而光之战士不仅坚持要现场买一个浴缸，还坚持非让他来选不可。

“这个……您家里的家具还是您自己……”

光之战士打了他一下。这一下有点疼，阿雷恩瓦尔德捂着胳膊人都懵了；光之战士站得还算稳，磕磕巴巴地说了句“我家不也，也是你家吗”，接着见他捂胳膊，走过来就拉他的手：“打疼啦？给你吹吹？”

英雄阁下压着声音说话，一半句都是气声，活像在哄一个从没哄过的孩子，走到挨得很近了又仰起头左右地打量：“你怎么好像比平时高啊。”

是你比平时矮，阿雷恩瓦尔德没出声；他觉得光之战士比平时矮一点，想必是穿盔甲的时候铠靴底下有垫高过。“那个……买浴缸。”他出声提醒，发现自己嗓子有点哑。

光之战士还笔直地盯着他看，眼睛像是黄铜雕像上被路过的人摸得发亮的部分。“对，对，”没穿盔甲的骑士听起来完全心不在焉，“得要洗澡。”

这个被惦记了许久的愿望看起来是真的，最后还是随便买的浴缸在被放置好的时候光之战士已经把衣物扔了一半，露出来的后背如他自己先前所说，的确是没有留下一点疤痕的印记。等他还算稳当地踩在水里之后转身就来扯阿雷恩瓦尔德，更年轻的骑士怕这位行为难以预料手劲又奇大的前辈做出扯坏衣物——显然他们没带什么替换——的要命事来，乖顺地把自己扒干净然后被半拉半拽地也踩进水里。

热水的蒸汽重，很快打湿了头发。光之战士把阿雷恩瓦尔德压在边缘坐在他身上，湿淋淋的手抬起来把男孩儿垂在前面的额发丝丝缕缕地顺到后面露出额头来。

阿雷恩瓦尔德感到前所未有的暴露，比起赤身裸体还要更进一步的那种——他被剥夺防备的程度到了连风都可以轻易杀死他。水滴落在他脸上，光之战士用手去擦。

“这个……擦不掉。”

他意识到光之战士的手指停在他画着白色战妆的地方。“我一直往上画，但从来没有擦过……好些年了，应该是擦不掉的了。”

但光之战士好像没有听见。

他那被毁坏留疤的加雷马人的第三只“眼”应该早就毫无知觉，但这时又因为感受到的温热呼吸而幻痛。“我……”阿雷恩瓦尔德想说点什么，可光之战士的身体绷紧了，他们离得近，甚至听得见从脸侧边传来后槽牙挤压着碾在一起的声音。

超越之力——他该预料到这个的，尽管以他们俩的身份来说，在这一天里也有些太过频繁了。


End file.
